ROTTEN TO THE CORE
by Siiobhan
Summary: No sabía ni como había llegado a tal situación, pero se encontraba a los gritos con Big Bob… el grito de dolor de la chica los alertó, Arnold entró y se encontró la escena mas aterradora. Una Helga herida y casi enferma, un Arnold enamorado hasta la médula y una visita literalmente del pasado?
1. Rotten

Con el pasar de los años y no es que fuera muy mayor, es más ni siquiera cumplía aun los quince años de edad, Helga había tenido que acostumbrase a vestir principalmente con prendas holgadas, no porque le gustara sino por necesidad… ella prefería usar prendas como los shorts de cintura alta, playeras con hombros descubiertos o con grandes aberturas en los costados y ligeros vestidos de vez en cuando, sin embargo ante las circunstancias, cuando su cuerpo se encontraba marcado por manchas moradas, debía usar playeras holgadas en su mayoría de maga larga y pantalones.

No era por vanidad, no era por verse bonita, ni por demostrar que ella era tan femenina como cualquiera, ni mucho menos para llamar la atención de los chicos, pero se había convertido en un haz del maquillaje, tampoco era que se maquillara de manera llamativa al contrario lo que no quería es que se notara que lo llevaba… se podía considerar toda una experta en el arte del "Makeup no makeup" con sus habilidades podía incluso cubrir grandes y coloridos tatuajes y perecería como si nada estuviera pintando la piel, pero una vez más, lo hacía siempre por necesidad, la imperiosa necesidad de ocultarse, ocultar todos esos moratones que constantemente marcaban su piel y que no quería que nadie supiera que tenía, no quería que la consideraran débil, o frágil, ante los ojos de todos ella debía ser un Titán, fuerte, imponente.

En cuanto a su condición física, bueno era extremadamente delgada, alta y delgada; siempre había sido delgada por lo que nadie había notado que se encontraba casi en los huesos y digo casi porque aun así la naturaleza estaba haciendo de las suyas con su cuerpo, los cambios propios de la pubertad en ella y aún en su desnutrido estado eran llamativos, su delantera y parte posterior estaba mejor desarrollada y formada que la de sus compañeras de clase… por una parte, los gajes de descargar sus frustraciones en el deporte y por otra… los genes… la naturaleza sí que podía ser irónica… de dónde demonios sacaba su cuerpo los nutrientes y grasas necesarias para desarrollarla si su masa muscular estaba por muy debajo de lo sano!?

Su piel era extremadamente pálida y delicada, su cabello largo hasta la cintura se caía más de lo que debería, siempre se encontraba agotada, le era difícil concentrarse, la vista de le nublaba con frecuencia, y se mareaba cuando hacía sobre esfuerzos, pero eso no la quebrantaba, a ojos de todos no había nadie con más energía que ella, siempre procuraba mostrarse atlética, con fuerza, con gracia y agilidad, tanto en lo físico como en lo mental.

La razón por la cual debía aparentar era realmente simple, tenía una madre alcohólica a la que le importaba poco y nada el estado físico y mental de su hija menor, Miriam Pataki no se preocupaba por alimentar a su hija, ni siquiera por tener comida en el refrigerador o en las alacenas, menos por proporcionarle dinero para que almorzara fuera…

Por otro lado contaba con un padre que ni se molestaba por recordar su nombre, para él, Helga no era más que un mueble más de la casa que se movía y con el que desquitaba sus frustraciones; el hombre tenía problemas con la ira, era violento, mal humorado, para Big Bob Pataki lo único importante en la vida era su negocio de localizadores que con el tiempo se convirtió a la industria de los teléfonos celulares y su perfecta y amada hija Olga, por lo que cada que perdía los estribos y Helga estaba cerca… bueno, usaba a la menor de sus hijas como blanco, como un saco de boxeo, de ahí la razón por la que debía cubrir su cuerpo…

En cuanto a la personalidad de la chica, bueno, no distaba mucho de cuando tenía nueve años, aunque trataba por todos los medios de evitar las confrontaciones, de mantenerse aparte de los demás, pasaba mucho tiempo abstraída en sus pensamientos, en sus novelas y cuadernos de poesía y dibujo, pero simplemente no lograba hacerlo, su mal genio salía a la luz y terminaba desahogando sus frustraciones en aquellos miserables que se cruzaban en su camino, odiaba hacerlo porque no quería convertirse en su padre, pero era tan difícil no estar molesta con el mundo.

La única persona que estaba al tanto de su situación era su mejor amiga Phobe y ni siquiera ella conocía del todo su realidad, la pequeña asiática sabia del mal genio de Big Bob y que peleaba constantemente con Helga, en una ocasión llegó a ver moretones en los brazos de la rubia y realmente se alarmó, pero Helga le aseguro que solo había sido un pequeño jaloneo de nada durante una confrontación con el patriarca Pataki por haber tomado dinero si permiso, además de que su piel era muy delgada y por eso se le había formado los moretones; se convenció de eso porque la piel chica era propensa a moratones se los hacía con tanta facilidad durante las actividades diarias que realmente no le tomo mucha importancia.

Ese preciso día, era uno de esos en los que todo era demasiado apagado, triste, de esos días apáticos que no presagiaban nada bueno, la secundaria había sido lo mismo de siempre, tan aburrida y tediosa, ni siquiera ver a su amado cabeza de balón había podido animarla; por algún motivo se sentía agitada, le faltaba la respiración y su corazón latía desesperado, quiso atribuirlo a que se encontraba débil por no haber almorzado, sin embargo tenía un mal presentimiento…

Cuando el día escolar hubo acabado y volvió a casa todo se encontraba en silencio, parecía no haber nadie en casa, mejor para ella, no se encontraba de ánimos de ver a nadie, solo quería pasar el día rápidamente, dejo su bolso en la escalera y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua y de ahí a la sala, donde se derrumbó sobre el sillón y encendió el televisor, cambiaba los canales distraídamente sin encontrar algo que le llamara la atención realmente.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en la casa, Big Bob había llegado hecha una furia, a Helga no le importo, simplemente no dijo nada, se quedó en su lugar ignorando a su padre, antes que darle miedo por el estado de Bob, le daba rabia, siempre la hacía enojar que cuando la perfecta Olga no estaba en casa él llegaba de mal humor, gritando a diestra y siniestra, dando órdenes de mala gana, lo sabía, era una cínica por molestarse por eso, ella se comportaba igual en la escuela y por Dios que trataba de no hacerlo más pero era tan condenadamente impulsiva y nunca podía detener su lengua a tiempo…

No sabía ni como había llegado a tal situación, en un momento ella se encontraba pacíficamente en el sillón de la sala ignorando su entorno y al otro se encontraba a los gritos con Big Bob, la discusión era intensa, ambos estaban rojos de la ira, no paraban de gritarse… de un momento a otro él soltó el primer golpe, justo en la mandíbula de la chica, el golpe hizo que Helga volteara la cara con brusquedad, que la derribara, el rostro le ardió, con el labio reventado y sangre saliendo de este, Helga le regreso la mirada llena de ira y desprecio, con orgullo y la cabeza elevada se levantó y una vez más le hizo frente, por ningún motivo se doblegaría ante él, no importaba que su cuerpo suplicara por algo aminorara el dolor y que en su interior muriera de miedo y que se fueran de ahí, Big Bob no la vería llorar jamás.

El Pataki le regreso la mirada burlona, estúpida niña insolente, acaso creía que tenía oportunidad contra el gran Big Bob; los gritos continuaron; no había ni rastro de Miriam y no les importaba, segura estaba ahogada de borracha en alguna de las habitaciones…

No lo entendía, simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza… ¿Por qué a su viejo le gustaba alguien tan… tan… Pataki?!! Es decir, habiendo tantas chicas tan lindas, amables y bonitas, Arnold, su mejor amigo, su hermano, estaba hasta la medula por Helga G. Pataki…

El rubio insistía en decirle que ella no era lo que aparentaba, que en el fondo era una gran chica, de buenos sentimientos y que apoyaba siempre a sus amigos; Pataki con buenos sentimientos, si claro y él era la reencarnación de Michael Jackson… esto era simplemente delirante, cada que Arnold veía a la rubia una boba sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, la seguía a todas partes, ¡por Dios! Llevaba una foto de la chica en su billetera!! Esto era mucho peor que cuando le gustaba Lila… el chico andaba detrás de la rubia como una cachorro suplicando a su ama por atención.

Ese mismo día los amigos se encontraban caminado de regreso a casa, Arnold casi le suplicó que lo acompañara a casa de la rubia a dejarle un cuaderno que dejo olvidado en el salón de clases, alegaba que esta era una oportunidad perfecta para invitarla a Slaunsens por un helado, esto era patético, el oji verde simplemente perdía toda habilidad de habla coherente cuando estaba cerca de la oji azul y está siempre se burlaba de el por lo palurdo, pazguato, lerdo y demás adjetivos que la chica usaba en su pobre y enamorado amigo; esto era peligroso para su integridad física, su hermano estaba definitivamente loco, pero el cómo su mejor amigo debía estar a su lado, ni hablar, el chico necesitaba de todo su apoyo… y de un buen psiquiatra, pero a falta de lo segundo… debía brindarle lo primero.

Estaban a una casa de distancia de la de la furia rosa, fuertes gritos se oían provenientes de la residencia Pataki, se observaron extrañados e incomodos, la puerta de la casa estaba semi abierta, para cuando quiso detener a su amigo este ya estaba en el pórtico de la casa, se acercó a él para llevárselo de ahí, terminarían muy mal parados si se metían en medio de la discusión de los Pataki; el sonido de un fuerte golpe de piel contra piel, seguido del grito de dolor de la chica los alertó, se miraron aterrados, que diablos sucedía ahí dentro, Arnold entró estrepitosamente por la puerta y lo único que alcanzó a ver fue como la chica fue lanzada con fuerza desde la sala y contra la pared del pasillo de la entrada.

La Pataki se golpeó contra la mesa de mármol de la entrada en la cintura, cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo golpeándose fuertemente en la cabeza, la chica hizo un vago intento de ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo no podía más, la vista se le fue nublando, lentamente todo se volvía negro, lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia fue un borrón amarillo y unos asustados ojos verdes.

Estaban atónitos ante lo que sus ojos observaban, como era posible… una inmensa furia embargo a los chicos, en especial al rubio, sin pensarlo ni un segundo se abalanzaron contra el Pataki, entre los dos se encargaron de taclearlo y hacerlo caer en la sala, con movimientos rápidos cerraron las puertas corredizas de la habitación Gerald atrancó con un candelero que se encontraba en el suelo mientras que su amigo iba por la rubia, giro a verlos, Arnold estaba llorando desesperadamente con la chica en sus brazos, el mismo se encontraba apunto del llanto al ver a la fuerte chica inconsciente, magullada y sangrante, nunca se había detenido a pensar en la rubia más allá de que no le simpatizaba por grosera, prepotente, violenta, pero nunca imagino esto… su amigo estaba destrozado pero tenían que hacer algo, Big Bob golpeaba con fuerza las puertas y no tardaría en derribarlas, como pudo le advirtió a su hermano que debían irse, sacar a Pataki de esa casa y llevarla a un hospital.

Con determinación en los ojos el rubio tomo en brazos a la chica y salieron apresurados de la casa corriendo, huyendo de la furia del Rey de los Localizadores.


	2. TODO ES TAN EXTRAÑO Y DOLOROSO

ROTTEN TO THE CORE CAP. 1 TODO ES TAN EXTRAÑO… Y DOLOROSO

Los alumnos de cuarto año de la primaria S.P. 118 ese día tuvieron una excursión escolar al museo de Historia de Hillywood, había llegado a la ciudad una exposición Antropológica acerca de una ciudad Rusa que fue arrasada en 1346 a causa de la peste bubónica.

Decía la historia que dicho poblado fue famoso en sus tiempos, muchos reinos lo buscaban tanto para pedir sus favores como para destruirlos pues sus habitantes eran considerados brujos, solo se tenía registros escritos de este lugar más sin embargo nunca se había podido comprobar su existencia hasta ahora, las evidencias durante las excavaciones apuntaban a que en lugar de brujos más bien eran Alquimistas, estudiosos de la época, quienes desafortunadamente no contaban con una posición geográfica adecuada, se encontraban rodeados por poblados que fueron azotados primero por la llamada muerte negra por lo que la infección se expandió y llegó hasta ellos.

Curiosamente la pieza principal de la exposición era un espejo, los historiadores lo mencionaban den sus relatos, el llamado espejo del tiempo, más bien era una superficie plana y con forma de plato dorado, pero que reflejaba perfectamente lo que su pusiera frente a él, decía que el máximo "brujo" lo mantenía bajo resguardo en un templo oculto dentro de la ciudad, según se cuenta, el espejo era capaz de mostrar el futuro de los reinos a quien se pusiera frente a él y tuviera el deseo de conocer lo que el destino le deparaba.

Ahora dicho artefacto estaba sobre un tripee a la vista de todos, los científicos descartaron toda magia de él, en su lugar pensaban que el mas estudioso de la ciudad perdida lo usaba es sus experimentos, era agradable a la vista, más no le deban mayor importancia que la de una pieza de decoración bien conservada y por lo tanto valiosa, Arnold se veía reflejado en esa pieza con fascinación pensando que sería increíble conocer el futuro, tantas preguntas que posiblemente podrían ser contestadas…

Deseo que lo que la historia del espejo fuera real, deseo poder viajar en el futuro y descubrir si conocería a sus padres, si Lila le daría una oportunidad o si la rubia lo perdonaría, ¿de qué? Sinceramente aun no lo sabía… desde lo sucedido con industrias futuro, la confesión y el acuerdo de que todo había quedado como la emoción del momento, las cosas con la rubia se habían vuelto incomodas, al menos para él, ya no había bromas pesadas, ni burlas, ni papelitos en su cabello, la rubia simplemente pasaba de él, y por alguna razón él se sentía abandonado y desesperado.

Y por otro lado, se sorprendía a sí mismo observándola más de lo normal, es decir, lo aceptaba, de algún u otro modo él siempre se mantenía al "pendiente" de lo que la rubia hacía, pero ahora era como si no pudiera evitar mirarla…

Había intentado hablar con la niña en más de una ocasión, pero al parecer siempre había algo que se interponía, tarto de enviarle mensajes en clase disculpándose, pero ella no contestaba y si lo hacía era con un escueto, no es nada no te preocupes y continuaba como si nada.

Como si fuera por arte de magia, notó a la niña de sus tormentos detrás de él, sin embargo se encontraba discutiendo con Harold, la razón, no la sabía, pero debía hacer algo para separarlos, podrían meterse en problemas con las autoridades del museo…

Alcanzo a ver como Berman empujaba a la chica con fuerza, eso sin duda lo molesto pero no pudo hacer nada por que la niña salió despedida en su dirección, el choque de la chica contra su propio cuerpo lo impulso a hacia atrás haciendo que trastabillara torpemente y chocara contra el espejo de la exposición.

No pudo más que cerrar los ojos y esperar el duro golpe, el cual no llego, extrañado abrió sus ojos, se encontraba en el suelo, sí, pero no hubo sonidos estridentes del metal del espejo contra el suelo, no hubo compañeros a su alrededor preguntado si se encontraba bien, no estaba el señor Simmons calmando el revuelo ni un guardia a de seguridad regañándolos por dañar propiedad del museo, ni siquiera estaba el espejo en el suelo si no en su posición original, en el tripee.

Era todo tan extraño, donde están sus compañeros, las risa divertidas de los chicos, Gerald viéndolo entre preocupado y burlesco y las Burlas de la rubia, si ponía un poco más de atención la sala era un tanto diferente… ¿estaba ahí ese telar hace un momento?...

Decidió salir de la sala a buscar a los demás, tal vez cambiaron a otra exposición… era tan bizarro su entorno lucia familiar pero diferente, más moderno… elegante ¿quizás?; una pancarta le llamó la atención, anunciaba una exposición egipcia pero el año… no imposible, debió ser un error tipográfico…

No veía a sus compañeros por ninguna parte, eran como las 10:00 de la mañana, posiblemente estaban almorzando en el patio del museo, cuando por fin llegó al área de descanso al aire libre no encontró a nadie familiar, de verdad se estaba preocupando, ¿no pudieron haberlo dejado olvidado verdad?

Un periódico volaba por el suelo y Arnold inconscientemente lo levanto para llevarlo a donde correspondía… distraídamente paseo sus ojos sobre el papel en sus manos… sintió como se le revolvía el estómago, una cosa era equivocarse en hacer una pancarta y otra muy diferente era que los periódicos se equivocaran.

Empezaba a ponerse nervioso y desorientado, sería acaso posible que el espejo lo hubiera mandado al futuro… cinco años en el futuro… se supone que era un mito… se acercó a una señora de edad avanzada que se encontraba admirando los jardines botánicos de las instalaciones

-Buenos días, disculpe, sabe qué fecha es la de hoy

-oh, hola jovencito, si, hoy es 15 de Agosto del 2017…

-eh… gracias…

Entonces era cierto… estaba en el futuro y si no se equivocaba él debía tener unos 14 o 15 años… a como lo veía, tenía dos opciones devolverse sobre sus pasos y buscar la forma de regresar a donde pertenece sin hacer ninguna alteración en el tiempo o… ir donde du yo del futuro y ver cómo será…

* * *

Corrían desesperadamente por las calles, Gerald por delante, abriéndose paso entre las personas mientras que detrás de él Arnold con la rubia en brazos lo seguía, no sabía a donde se dirigían, no lo habían pensado claramente, lo único que tenían en mente era salir de la residencia Pataki lo más pronto posible.

No sabían si era la desesperación o que consideraban Sunsents Arms el único lugar seguro, pero inconscientemente sus pasos los guiaron hasta ahí, estaban justo en la entrada cuando el abuelo de Arnold abría la puerta con escoba en mano, los vio agitados y sin entender nada, estaba por saludarlos con su típico buen humor cuando por fin repara en la chica inconsciente que su nieto cargaba.

La niña furiosa del moño rosa y una sola ceja… realmente se alarmó, pero que había pasado para que su nieto trajera a la niña en ese estado, no había tiempo que perder, los hizo pasar mientras que a voz de grito llamaba a su nuera e hijo, la rubia debía ser atendida de inmediato no tenía buen aspecto.

Cuando Stella Shortman vio llegar a su hijo a la pensión teniendo nueve años, de verdad pensó que alucinaba, cuando escucho los relatos del niño y las confirmaciones antropológicas de su esposo comprendieron que había fuerzas más allá del entendimiento humano y que estas muchas veces gustaban de jugar con las frágiles creaturas que eran los humanos.

En cuanto al niño, bueno él no podía ser más feliz, sus padres volverían para estar con él, tenía tantas preguntas que hacer, pero cuando escuchó la voz de grito de su abuelo la sangre se le heló, su abuelo jamás gritaba de ese modo, vio como sus padres preocupados bajaron, él tardó en reaccionar pero al fin bajo, se instaló en el marco de entrada a la sala, los vio a todos, noto a sus abuelos preocupados y serios, su padre parecía hablar con alguien y sus mamá arrodillara en el suelo frente al sillón viendo a alguien, en una esquina con la mirada perdida pudo reconocer a Gerald, sí que había crecido, pero dejando eso de lado, se le veía asustado.

De un momento a otro se vio a sí mismo salir apresurado sin reparar en él, se veía mucho más asustado y era claro que apenas podía caminar, temblaba y de sus ojos salían lágrimas, ¿qué había pasado?, vio a su versión mayor volver apresurado con un botiquín en las manos, de verdad que se estaba asustando, más no dijo nada.

De un momento a otro llegó la ambulancia, entraron apresurados y con una camilla, lo entendió cuando la vio, una chica rubia, inconsciente, de aspecto enfermo y bastante maltrecha era subida al transporte y su versión mayor los acompañaba mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia… rubia… de pronto el estómago se le revolvió no podía ser cierto, esa chica no era Helga, simplemente no podía serlo, su corazón latía rápidamente y un fuerte mareo lo embargó, de pronto sus pies ya no podían sostenerlo y cayó de sentón en el piso, que alguien le dijera que esa chica no era Helga por favor.

El ruido que hizo al caer alerto a los demás, Gerald, quien estaba más cerca del niño lo miro impresionado, ese era… esa debía ser una mala broma, este día solo era una alucinación ¿cierto? Pronto despertaría una pesadilla…

-Gerald…- el pequeño Arnold lo tomo del pantalón llamando su atención, despertándolo de la inconciencia y confirmándole que todo era cierto – esa era… era Helga?- consultó con temor el niño, el moreno lo miro afligido, ¿cómo se le decía a su mejor amigo de nueve años que la chica de la que estaba enamorado acababa de recibir una golpiza por parte de su padre?

-¿Arnold?- las palabras no salían de su boca con facilidad, pero quien podría culparlo, todo era tan…

En la casa todo era una caos, Miles había salido apresurado a buscar el auto mientras que el abuelo daba parte a las autoridades solicitándoles que acudieran al hospital

-Gerald, Arnold, ¿nos acompañaran? – la preocupación y duda era latente en el rostro de Stella

-si señora Shortman- afirmó Gerald

Iban en el auto de los Shortman, sumidos en una silencio incomodo que ponía al pequeño de nervios, no lo soportaba más

-¿es ella?- vuelve a preguntar con temor – ¿era Helga?

El silencio se prolongó un poco más, todos en la familia estaban conscientes de los sentimientos de Arnold de 14 años, sabían que llevaba años enamorado de la rubia, lo sabían incluso cuando él aún no se enteraba.

-si cariño… era ella…- trató de ser delicada al momento de hablar, esto era grave y él era un niño

-q que le pasó, porque estaba tan herida- tenía un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con ahogarlo pero debía saber que sucedió con la chica

-viejo… digo, Arnold, es decir… mini Arnie?- Gerald resoplo frustrado, como debía llamarlo… - Arnie, ni nosotros sabemos y fuimos Arnold y Yo quienes la trajimos a tu casa… íbamos a dejarle un cuaderno que olvidó en la secundaria… cuando llegamos a su casa escuchamos gritos y un fuerte golpe, entramos asustados y vimos como Big Bob la lanzaba contra un muro…

-¡QUE!! ¡BIG BOB GOLPEO A ELEONOR!! ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ VENGARÉ A LA PRIMERA DAMA ¡!

-¡POKY ESTATE QUIETA! Todos estamos indignados y furiosos con Bob y claro que pagara las consecuencias ya he hablado con la policía, nos encontraran en el hospital para que los chicos den declaración

-que paso luego de que la encontraron Gerald- consulto Miles, era muy extraño que Pataki no hubiera dado señales aun, el hombre tenía muy mal genio y nunca pensaba claramente, aun así nunca dejaba las cosas así

-cuando vimos que iba a por ella entre Arnold y yo lo tacleamos y lo encerramos en la sala… atrancamos la puerta y sacamos a Helga de ahí…

-eso fue muy arriesgado chicos… pero estoy orgullosa de ustedes.- Y esta cierto, Stella Shortman estaba orgullosa de su hijo, siempre lo ha estado, pero el que cuide de la niña que ama… amar… esa era una palabra muy grande y más aún para un niño de casi 15 años pero es que no había otra palabra para definirlo, gustar era una palabra bastante efímera, querer era muy pobre, adorar no lo definía, más bien complementaba y amar sonaba demasiado serio… pero sabía que era la palabra indicada, la razón por la que la sentía fuerte era por su celo de madre, tantos años alejado de sus bebe para que cuando volviera este le perteneciera a otra mujer; ahora quería llorar, que injusticia de la vida… pero luego venía a su cabeza la imagen de la niña rubia y se volvía a convencer de que nadie jamás amaría a su hijo como lo hacía Helga y sinceramente ella también la amaba como hija… Helga era su hija también y ahora su pequeña estaba en el hospital… no pudo soportarlo más, no podía seguir conteniéndolo, las lágrimas empezaron a fluir libremente sobre sus mejillas estaba asustada que le pasaría a esa maravillosa niña y que repercusiones tendría sobre su hijo.

  
  



	3. EN EL AGUJERO DEL CONEJO

ROTTEN TO THE CORE CAP. 2 EN EL AGUJERO DEL CONEJO

NOTA: Hola chicos!!! Antes que nada agradezco los comentarios, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar y decirme lo que piensan, he notado que todos tenemos una vena masoquista y nos gusta sufrir un poco con este tipo de historias, pero bueee…

También en notado que casi todos o todos en realidad me han comentado que se les dificulta leer la historia por la redacción… mi pregunta es: les confunde como se relaciona el pasado y el presente, en cuyo caso me gustaría decirles que pasado y presente ocurre exactamente al mismo tiempo, el único cambio en la fecha es el año de ahí en fuera es el mismo día y mes, no sé si me explique bien, de igual forma me gustaría que me avisen, si no entienden la historia por otra razón siéntanse en confianza de contármelo y tratare de hacer la historia mucho más clara.

Bueno dejando esto en claro a leer:

Cuando por fin llegó al hospital, los paramédicos no demoraron ni un minuto en llevarse con ellos a la rubia separándola de Arnold, el trató de permanecer a su lado, sin embargo una enfermera lo convenció de permanecer fuera, uno por que necesitaban que alguien llenara el formato de ingreso de la niña y otra por que nadie debía estar presente en los exámenes ya que podrían distraer a los doctores y esos podrían cometer alguna negligencia, era por la seguridad de la chica le convenció.

Necesitaba estar con ella, sentir su mano y tenerla cerca, pero estaba consciente de que debía estar aparte, con todo el dolor de su corazón la tuvo que dejar ir, se quedó parado en la sala de espera, observando con la mirada perdida y angustiada las puertas del ala de emergencias, era todo tan… sentía que iba en caída libre en el agujero del conejo de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, pero que en lugar de ir a ese alocado y divertido mundo lo hacía en algo tan obscuro que le comprimía el pecho y que amenazaba con sacarle el corazón sin piedad.

Cada tarde, de lunes a viernes Phobe Heyerdahl iba al hospital a comer con sus padres, había tomado esa costumbre cuando la mamá de esta, Reba Heyerdahl notó que la dieta de su hija consistía en comida chatarra, a Phobe realmente no le importaba, le gustaba pasar tiempo con sus progenitores y siendo hija de doctores el tiempo que pasaba con ellos era poco.

Se encontraban en el consultorio de su padre, jefe de emergencias cuando llego la alerta de una niña herida, era lo común, siempre llegaban pacientes de emergencia por lo que no se alarmo cuando su padre salió presuroso en busca de ese que necesitaba su ayuda; se sentía orgullosa de sus padres, siempre ayudando a quien lo necesitara; sin embargo cuando una enfermera de urgencias mandó a llamar a su madre las cosas se pusieron un poco tensas…

Sabía que no debía inmiscuirse en ese tipo de cosas, principalmente porque su presencia podría ser una distracción para el personal médico que podría causar algún tipo de accidente perjudicial para la salud del paciente, pero cuando se asomó por la ventanilla del consultorio logro notar a un muchacho rubio y con una extraña cabeza parada frente a las puertas de urgencias, era Arnold… algo malo paso con algún familiar… luego recordó a su padre mencionar que había llegado de urgencias una niña… sería acaso…

La pequeña asiática estaba consciente de los sentimientos del rubio hacia su amiga, había notado incluso cuando este en algunas ocasiones las seguía de lejos solo para observar a Helga con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, además de que su relación con Gerald le daba ventajas al momento de mantenerse al tanto de la situación sentimental, sin embargo el código de amistad y su lealtad propia hacia la rubia la mantenía callada acerca de los sentimientos de esta por el Shortman, era totalmente una locura, ella lo amaba desde kínder Garden y él la amaba desde los 10 años incluso se atrevía a afirmar que hasta más y aun así no hacían nada por estar juntos; estúpidos rubios acomplejados, en ocasiones quería ponerlos uno frente al otro y obligarlos a besarse o encerrarlos en algún lado hasta que se hicieran novios…

Por lo que ver a Arnold en el hospital y las palabras de su padre la alertaron, empezó a atar cabos… Helga… ¿había tenido un accidente? Rápidamente se dirigió al rubio para confirmar sus sospechas, rogaba por que no fuera ella y si lo era, que no fuera nada grave… cuando estuvo a su altura y toco su hombro este se sobresaltó y giró a verla rápidamente. Era grave, muy grave, la mirada del rubio lo decía todo, pero… ¿era ella?

Parecía que Arnold estuvo llorando y se contenía ahora mismo para no continuar haciendo pero cuando estuvo frente a la mejor amiga de su amada no pudo resistirlo más, nuevas lagrimas salieron sin control de los verdes ojos del muchacho y de un impulso se abrazó a la pequeña asiática y a ella no le quedó más duda, si se trataba de su mejor amiga, de su casi hermana, un fuerte sentimiento de desolación la embargo, el alma y el color se le fue a los pies y de pronto no sabía cómo mantenerse en pie, correspondió al abrazo de manera desesperada y con lágrimas en los ojos, aún no sabía que sucedió pero estaba segura de que la rubia peligraba…

Los Shortman llegaron apresurados buscando a alguien que les pudiera dar informas, más atrás, desganados se encontraban Gerald y el pequeño Arnie, el primero se sentía culpable por contar lo que ellos sabían frente al pequeño y el niño no sabía, no lograba comprender el intenso dolor en su pecho, es decir, se preocupaba por la rubia, claro que lo hacían pero, esto era más que una simple preocupación…

-¿Gerald…? – lo llamo en un susurro, a lo que este volteo a verlo atento- que clase de relación tengo o tendré con Helga…

Por qué siempre le tocaba la parte difícil… no podía ser que tuviera que explicarles esto… -b bueno… se podría decir que son… amigos…

Amigos… ¿solo eso? Lo miraba con duda, no creía que eso fuera todo, cuando se vio a si mismo parecía más… la insistente mirada del niño lo ponía de los nervios – está bien te lo diré, mira no sé porque, no sé qué le viste, pero… desde hace unos años has estado enamorado de Pataki… y no es como cuando te llegó a gustar Lila, esto es mucho más intenso y fuerte que eso…

Enamorado de Helga… admitía que su atención hacia ella en ocasiones era excesiva pero… enamorado… ni siquiera había dicho un gustar, que era lo que sentía por la pelirroja

-oh no…- escuchó a su crecido amigo hablar a su lado, por lo que fijo su vista al frente, hacia donde él veía… ahí estaban él mismo abrazado a la pequeña asiática, ambos llorando… tal vez si estaba enamorado…

No había noticias aun, estaban todos instalados en la sala de espera, estaban expectantes, ansiosos por saber que sucedería, para Arnold había sido un Shock verse así mismo de pequeño y para su versión del pasado verse tan decaído era tan…

De un momento a otro las autoridades llegaron, un oficial de policía de edad madura y apariencia de abuelito bonachón llegó preguntando por la familia Shortman para informarse de la situación, cuando estos le informaron que su hijo y amigo habían llegado a casa con una chica herida pidió permiso para interrogar a los muchachos y que además un adulto estuviera presente en todo momento Miles Shortman se ofreció para la tarea y rápidamente Gerald empezó a relatar los hechos… ya que en un acto de compasión dejo al rubio siguiera en su lugar esperando noticas de su pequeña novia, según el oficial… cuando la entrevista hubo concluido ya solo quedaba levantar el reporte, esperar la llegada de la trabajadora social y por supuesto esperar al diagnóstico y declaración de la chica en cuestión.

Se mantenían en silencio uno frete al otro sentados en el suelo el mayor recargado contra la pared frente a las puertas de la sala donde estaba la rubia, el chico no había querido separarse por si en algún momento salía algún doctor o enfermera que le informara la situación de la chica, el pequeño estaba en una silla a lado del mayor, lo observaba atentamente, pero el mayor no le regresaba la mirada pues se mantenía concentrado viendo algo en su cartera, por curiosidad Arnie se asomó, que podía ser tan interesante…

Una foto de la rubia, en ella la niña aparecía acurrucada en un sofá leyendo un libro, parecía tan concentrada y divertida… en la foto una sonrisa surcaba su rostro…

-se la tome sin que se diera cuenta…- hablo cuando se dio cuenta que su mini veía la foto con curiosidad

-ehh?

-esta fotografía… - se la pasa para que la vea mejor- se la tomé sin que se diera cuenta, fue en la biblioteca, parecía muy divertida con lo que leía, se veía hermosa…

-Gerald dijo que ella… te gusta…- mencionó sonrojado

Para Arnold no pasó desapercibido la reacción de su menor, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa burlesca y torcida apareciera por unos segundos en su rostro – la amo, más que a nada, más que a todo… y veo que tú también lo sientes…

-¡YO!... – varias personas de alrededor lo callaron lo que hizo que se sonrojara avergonzado por su exaltación- yo no…

-lo haces, pero no te quieres dar cuenta, solo recuerda… recuerda a esa niña de preescolar con un moño rosa a la que Harold molestaba, a la que le dimos nuestras galletas para que no llorara, la que es nuestra novia y no lo sabe…

Y así pasó el tiempo, el mayor hablándole al menor de lo maravillosa que era la rubia, de todas las proezas (de las que estaba enterado) que cometió la chica buscando siempre su bien y de cómo fue descubriéndola de apoco, como empezó a llamar su atención después de industrias futuro, como se desesperaba por su atención y trato por todos los medios acercarse a ella, hasta que un día por fin lo logró, después de que lo ayudó a encontrar a sus padres… la rubia lo dejó acercarse lo suficiente para tener platicas casuales, jugarse pequeñas e inocentes bromas o al menos inocentes de su parte porque la chica seguía teniendo ese toque, seguía siendo su víctima… y para él eso estaba bien porque tenía la atención de la chica solo para él, lo irónico fue que cuando al fin obtuvo la amistad de la rubia como siempre deseo, para ese entonces ya se había dado cuenta de que la amaba y ya no quería ser solo su amigo.

No eran los mejores amigos, la chica no le permitía acercase más y ahora entendía el porqué, no quería que nadie se enterara de la situación familiar que vivía… cuando le menciono esto al pequeño, no logró comprenderlo, porque querer ocultarlo? Porque no pedir ayuda a las personas a su alrededor.

Hasta ese momento Phobe, quien se mantenía cerca del rubio en espera de noticias, escuchaba atentamente como Arnold se expresaba de su amiga, estaba tan feliz de que el rubio realmente viera y reconociera, su corazón se hinchaba de alegría por su amiga, ahora solo hacía falta que él se acercara para hacer la felicidad completa.

-no lo comprendes, ella siempre ha sido fuerte, independiente, no está acostumbrada a que nadie se ocupe y preocupe por ella, y desde la perspectiva de Helga, el pedir ayuda sería un signo de debilidad seria como decirle que ella no es suficiente, sé que es absurdo pero para alguien que ha estado sola siempre es grave para su espíritu combativo y no sería Helga si no quisiera ser las cosas por su cuenta y a su modo, no es correcto y no justifico que se haya quedado callada pero la conozco y entiendo sus razones.

Toda la familia escuchaba como el Shortman de 14 años se expresaba de la niña, veían como le brillaban los ojos y una sonrisa enorme se formaba en su rostro, se sentían tan felices por él… el policía comprendía un poco más a la chica, me mantenía atento a su actitud y desarrollo en la sociedad al igual que la trabajadora social que había llegado hace un momento, pero que no se había presentado, cuando vio al policía se acercó inmediatamente a él y este le hizo señas para que se mantuviera aparte escuchando de primera mano la situación de su cliente en la sala de urgencias. Por su parte Gerald quien se mantenía a un lado de Phobe, abrazándola desde la espalda, y también escuchaba las palabras del rubio, lograba comprender un poco más porque su amor por el terror Pataki, pero por que debía ser siempre tan mala, ruda y grosera, y no pudo evitar preguntarlo a lo que el pequeño también insistió en saber la respuesta.

-es bastante simple en realidad, como ya lo mencione antes, Helga no está acostumbrada a que muestren afecto y preocupación por ella, nunca lo recibió de la únicas personas que se supone están genéticamente programadas para quererla, eso combinado con el carácter Pataki y que desde pequeña tuvo que aprender a defenderse por sí misma.

-eso no es justificación…

-entiende Gerald, cuando estaba en Kínder Garden el primer día de clases ella asistió por su cuenta, caminó por su cuenta desde su casa hasta la escuela con solo 3 años de edad, porque sus padres estaban embobados con Olga que tocaba el piano, luego recuerda que en ese tiempo varios de nuestros compañeros eran bastante crueles, para nuestra tierna edad, Helga era pequeña, frágil y estaba sola, aprendió a la fuerza que nadie cuidaría de ella, que debía ver por ella misma y como no había nadie que la guiara… descubrió que la mejor forma de que nadie se metiera contigo era siendo peor que ellos, en realidad ella no lo hace por ser mala, por torturarnos, y eso se demuestra que en más de una ocasión ha dado la cara por nosotros, a cuidado de todos nosotros a su forma, de mí, siendo como soy, soy un blanco fácil para los abusivos, de Arnold que es un blanco fácil para aquellos que buscan aprovecharse de su bondad, ha cuidado de ti y de cada uno de nosotros incluso de los que parece no soportar… ser grosera, decir lo que piensa tan crudamente, hacer bromas y travesuras es parte de su forma de decir que le importamos, que sigue ahí atenta a nosotros.

Lo que la trabajadora social escuchaba tenía sentido y por otra parte estaba impresionada de como la chica había pasado todo ese tiempo practicante criándose sola… Pataki, curiosamente ese apellido le sonaba familiar y no solo por ser la hija de Big Bob Pataki, sino por otra cosa… pero no recordaba de donde, estaba segura de que había escuchado el apellido de uno de sus allegados…

-estas diciendo que Pataki todo este tiempo ha sido pura pantalla, que lo que sabemos de ella es solo lo que nos ha hecho creer…- que tan loco era eso, siempre creyó que su viejo estaba loco por ver cosas buenas en la rubia que nadie más creía, es decir, estaba consciente de que Pataki cuidaba de Phobe, que mantenían una amistad muy fuerte, que eran como hermanas… pero de ahí que su forma de expresar su cariño era siendo mala… en ese momento se le iluminó el mundo… -Phobe?

-¿si?

-dices que Pataki expresa su cariño hacia nosotros siendo tosca y embromándonos ¿verdad?

-exacto… - ¿a dónde quería llegar?

-desde que tenemos uso de razón, Arnold ha sido su blanco predilecto… entonces ella ha estado enamorada de mi viejo desde ¿tercero… cuarto de primaria?- ante eso Phobe no supo que responder, estaban entrando en terreno peligroso, Arnold estaba al tanto de muchas de las choco aventuras de la rubia, pero no de todas, estaba enterado de sus sentimientos por la confesión, pero no estaba seguro del todo si eran verdaderos o no y sobre todo no sabía desde cuando la rubia lo amaba… si abría la boca estaría traicionando la confianza de su hermana; Por otro lado la familia Shortman no puedo evitar soltar pequeñas y disimuladas sonrisas, estos niños, como adoraban complicarse la vida…

Arnold se había quedado callado, le gustaba escuchar las palabras de Phobe sobre su chica, eso le permitía conocerla más, amarla más, pero con ese último comentario de su hermano no pudo evitar petrificarse… ¿qué tan idiota y ciego se tenía que ser?

-Gerald…-habló el pequeño- eso, eso es imposible, he digo mi hermano ha sido la "victima" de Helga desde Kínder…-casi se le escapaba, la familia había justificado la presencia del pequeño Arnold justificando en que era el hijo menor de la hermana de Stella… las risas disimuladas se hicieron más obvias, y el mayor sintió que le caía un balde de agua fría, y una vez más se preguntaba ¿qué tan idiota y ciego era?; las palabras del pequeño de pronto fueron cortadas, como si de repente el saber la verdad del mundo se presentara ante él… Gerald quien también llegó a la misma conclusión y Arnie voltearon a ver a Phobe como si de pronto tuviera sobre su cabeza a un unicornio fumando pipa mientras que pinta la mona lisa… Helga… él tormento en rosa lo quería desde Kínder?

-no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver… - habló la abuela con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

-yo siempre te lo dije hombre pequeño, esa niña es especial, y ahora te digo que nunca nadie te querrá como ella lo hace…

Un jadeo de derrota y vergüenza se escuchó desde el suelo, el mayor, Arnold estaba rojo, avergonzado, se sentía tan…- oda a Hel… soy un ciego, crédulo y pazguato…- se veía torturado pero sus ojos tenían un brillo tan intenso y su boca una enorme y boba sonrisa enamorada – es mi novia aunque ella no lo sepa, que quede claro ¡Es mía! ¡He dicho! –afirmo con seguridad.

-no te escuchaba decirlo desde preescolar hombrecito- se burló el abuelo

-¡por olvidadizo y andar de deslumbrado con empaques bonitos y brillantes pero vacíos!

A estas alturas Gerald sentía un profundo respeto por la chica, la rubia había estado enamorada de su amigo en silencio, cuidaba de él y lo ayudaba desde las sombras, aparentaba y se mantenía oculta por no sentirse suficiente y soportaba en silencio todos los deslumbramientos del rubio por otras… no pudo evitar que una sonrisa traviesa se instalara en él, su viejo hasta entonces se había estado torturando con la situación de su chica, de alguna forma sentía que le debía algo a la Pataki por haber pensado mal de ella todo este tiempo… y que mejor que en honor a la rubia jugarle una pequeña broma a su hermano…

-oh viejo... pues que terrible novio has sido…

-¿ha que te refieres?

-al hecho de que todo este tiempo y según tu desde tercero Pataki ha sido tu novia ¿no?

-lo acabo de decir, que tiene que ver eso con ser una mal novio, ella no está enterada de que lo es… pero aun así nunca me he portado mal con ella

-¿y cómo justificas haberla engañado con otras?

De un salto Arnold se puso de pie, el pequeño estaba de lo más rojo por la afirmación de su versión mayor, pero de alguna forma no le molestaba… empero ante eso último… el alma se le iba a los pies ¡cómo pudo hacer algo así!! Miro de mala forma a su mayor yo, como si se tratara de un vil traicionero

-¡yo nunca!!! ¡Nunca he tenido novia!!... ¡ni tampoco he besado a nadie más! aparte de ella claro…

-¿y qué hay de tus otros amores viejo?

-de que hablas Gerald ¿cuáles otros amores?

-Ruth McDougal, María, mi hermana… que se autoproclamo tu novia… de ¡Lila!

Los ojos de ambos rubios se acrecentaron como dos platos, en qué diablos había estado pensado, ¡habían traicionado a su chica!!

-Donde está mi cucharon tengo que azotar a este pelafustán que anda de don juan cuando ¡ya tiene señora! ¡Arnold Philip Shortman yo no te crie así!- todos alrededor habían captado las intenciones del moreno y decidieron unirse.

-que decepción hombre pequeño, ¡y lo peor es que siempre me inmiscuiste en tus aventuras! Jamás me informaste de que no estabas soltero y en lugar de eso andas de pica flor

-papá, te deje a mi hijo para que lo hicieras un hombre de bien, fiel a sus principios y a la mujer que ama y ahora resulta esto

-cariño nunca pensé que tu pudieras hacer algo tan ruin- el oficial y la trabajadora social veían con lastima al muchacho, estaban tentados a participar también en la broma… pero eso sería bastante cruel…

-mi pobre amiga, siempre teniendo que aguantar que anduvieras detrás de esas huecas… y ella quedados en silencio, cuando pensabas tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos Arnold

-viejo, me siento engañado, siempre creí que serías incapaz de hacer algo como esto…

Con cada palabra, con cada comentario de decepción, ambos rubios se sentían más miserables, era cierto era de lo peor, habían traicionado a su chica de la peor forma una y otra vez y ella de una u otra forma le daba su apoyo, animándolos; no había notado las intenciones de sus familiares y amigos al querer distraerlo, ni las sonrisas cómplices al hacerle tal broma, se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo a su costa y el cayó directo en la trampa…

Cuando Gerald noto que una vez más los rubios iban a caer en depresión decidió que lo mejor era terminar con la broma, decirle que todo había sido un juego para distraerlo y en honor a las travesuras de Pataki, sin embargo eso no fue suficiente, las miradas torturadas de los chicos eran… se pasaron…

-tranquilo viejo, no es para tanto…. Era solo una broma – el pequeño lo destruyo con la mirada por su muy pesada broma, pero aun así sentía culpabilidad por la rubia….

-no lo entiendes Gerald… yo soy pacifista en todo momento, sabes que no me gusta para nada la violencia ni los conflictos, y tú mismo has tenido que detenerme para no saltarle encima a todos esos pesados que van tras ella, en especial Brainy y Alan… y ahora tomando en cuenta todos estos años que ella ha estado… enamorada de mí y mi estupidez y deslumbramientos con otras chicas… como debió sentirse ella… soy un idiota…

Las réplicas del rubio mayor fuero acalladas cuando los padres de Phobe salieron en busca de los responsables de la chica… en cuanto vieron salir a los patriarcas Heyerdahl, todos se acercaron amontonados a su alrededor, normalmente no lo aceptarían, pero dadas las circunstancias y la relación que todos ahí mantenían con la rubia…

-como esta Helga? – preguntó desesperado el rubio, no aguantaba la ansiedad de saber cómo se encontraba su Helga, estaba asustado.

El par de doctores lo vieron con lástima, lo conocían de siempre por ser compañero de si hija y de la rubia y tener que darle una noticia como está a un niño… voltearon a ver con duda a los padres del muchacho y a los abuelos, estos asintieron dando su permiso, luego vieron a las autoridades presentes quienes se mantenían atentas al diagnóstico, dieron su aprobación, de nada serviría que se negaran en los pocos minutos que estuvieron con los chicos y la familia presente en general, se dieron cuenta que no se apartarían de la chica… finalmente voltearon a ver a su propia hija, se mantenía expectante, suplicante; con un suspiro resignado, no les agradaba la idea de darle una noticia como está a unos niños y menos a su hija…

-la situación es grave, su estado físico… su cuerpo está débil, presenta una gran cantidad de lesiones no solo recientes sino de años atrás… las cuales no tuvieron los cuidados adecuados… y por dicha razón no sanaron como debieron algunas ni siquiera han sanado del todo… en cuanto a las recientes… un par de costillas rotas… contusiones en la cabeza y brazos… - hablo primero el padre de Phobe, Kio…

Reba no sabía si continuar con el diagnostico, los presentes ya se veían bastante mal… los niños ya estaban llorando. Los padres de Arnold se abrazaban acongojados al igual que los abuelos…, sin embargo y a pesar de los ojos llorosos notaron la mirada insistente, pedían que continuaran… Reba tomó la palabra… -presenta una severa desnutrición, su cuerpo no cuenta con la energía necesaria… el desgaste es alarmante, como si…

-¿Cómo si se hubiera sobre esforzado por mantener apariencias?- completo Phobe, una sonrisa amarga se instaló en ella… -tan típico de Helga… -

-si… esta… anémica, un poco más y llegaba a la leucemia… - Arnold muy apenas podía respirar, la vida se le iba con cada palabra de los papas de Phobe, todo le daba vueltas pero se obligó a mantenerse firme por su chica, el pequeño Arnold ya no podía contenerse más, se abrazó con fuerza a sus padres y abuelos buscando consuelo, Gerald estaba que no cabía en el asombro, la chica siempre había sido tan fuerte y activa, imparable, parecía que nunca nada ni nadie podría con ella, abrazo a Phobe con fuerza si él se sentía desecho y nunca le tuvo tanto afecto a la rubia, su novia debía estar destrozada… las autoridades estaban furiosos, el oficial y la trabajadora ya planeaban simplemente le quitarían a la niña y los meterían en tantos problemas legales que cuando lograran salir de ellos serían tan ancianos… - de hecho es un milagro que no la padezca ya… y conociéndola como lo hacemos es aún más un milagro que mantuviera su estatus como deportista y siendo de las mejores… es muy fuerte…

-¿p podemos pasar a verla? – tenía que verla, tenía que ver y estar con su amada, tenía 14 años pero estaba totalmente consiente de que la amaba y quería necesitaba estar siempre con ella

-sigue inconsciente, le hemos administrado unos sedantes para el dolor y siendo sinceros no estamos seguros de que su cuerpo aguante mucho… - cada noticia que les decían les caía como balde de agua fría…

-ella va a…- Phobe no pudo terminar la frase, la simple idea de…

-no lo sabemos… ha soportado tanto en los últimos años… y hoy ha colapsado… todo depende de ella ahora, de la forma de que se aferre a la vida o se deje ir… - silencio, todo quedo en completo silencio, Helga podía morir… Arnold sintió náuseas y no pudo contenerse, corrió al bote de basura cercano y devolvió el contenido de su estómago con desesperación para después perder el equilibrio y caer de rodillas al suelo, al igual que Arnold Phobe no lo pudo resistir no pudo sostenerse en pie por más tiempo, perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo con Gerald aun abrazándola con fuerza…


	4. EL SONIDO DE LA MUERTE

No podía ser cierto, simplemente no podía estar pasando, como alguien con tanta vida, con tanta fuerza se encontraba ahora en tales condiciones…

Aún no habían podido pasar a verla, la estaban transfiriendo a una habitación acondicionada a sus necesidades, ¿terapia intensiva? ¿Era ese el lugar?, los padres de Phobe habían dicho que las condiciones lo ameritaban, el cuerpo de Helga no daba para más…

El policía presente ahora parecía todo menos un abuelito amable y comprensivo, se había metido en su papel de profesional, su rostro mostraba seriedad y dureza, se notaba a leguas su enojo; la trabajadora social estaba también bastante seria escuchaba atenta el historial clínico de la rubia y con cada cosa que se iba sumando se juraba así misma que si la niña salía victoriosa de esta, la colocaría en un nuevo hogar, en donde ella quisiera, si quería vivir en otra ciudad, en otro estado, o seguir aquí, ella se lo daría.

Una fotografía, solo eso bastó para darse cuenta de quien se trataba, con razón el nombre le sonaba de algo, era la misma chica que visitaba con frecuencia a su querida amiga Coraline Hunter… la directora de una prestigiada escuela, soltera… viuda más bien, sin hijos y que adoraba con el alma a esa chiquilla insolente que iba a visitarla con frecuencia, esa que la retaba y motivaba a salir adelante como una persona libre de las amarguras y ataduras del pasado.

En una que otra ocasión durante las visitas sociales que efectuaba a la residencia de su amiga, se llegó a topar con la niña, le parecía bastante ruda, impetuosa y vivaz, con una lengua bastante suelta pero honesta hasta la medula, notó que Coraline alcanzaba la plenitud con la rubia, su amiga era feliz, realmente feliz en su compañía, por esa razón decidió informarle de lo acontecido, no como parte de su trabajo, sino como amiga.

Uno, dos, tres veces sonó el teléfono, era ya entrada la tarde pero el identificador de llamadas mostraba un nombre bastante conocido, Savannah, su mejor amiga… contestó sin dudar, siempre era agradable charlar con ella… no tenía ni idea de que esta vez su llamada le traerían las perores noticias que recibiría desde la muerte de su amado esposo hace ya más de ocho años…

La niña que solía visitarla, la que le daba vida a su hogar y su persona, se encontraba de gravedad en el hospital, luchando por sobrevivir, no sabía porque, no alcanzo a escuchar nada más, cuando oyó la noticia un agudo zumbido le empezó a perforar los oídos y cayó al suelo de golpe junto a la mesa del teléfono, su mundo de nuevo se derrumbaba, tenía miedo que sería de ella sin la compañía de la indomable niña del moño rosa…

Como pudo se puso de pie, tomo su bolso y limpio sus lágrimas, de nada servía ya que estas volvían a brotar pero tomo la decisión de ir en busca de su niña no importaba si su mundo se desmoronaba una vez más, debía estar con ella, verla, tratar de ayudar, saber que pasó, sabía que era incapaz de ponerse tras el volante en esas condiciones por lo que salió apresurada, corriendo en pantuflas a la calle, buscaba desesperada un taxi que la llevara lo más rápido posible con la chiquilla.

En el hospital, la situación no mejoraba, si bien los doctores Heyerdahl les permitieron entrar a ver a la muchacha, he incluso le consiguieron un pase libre a Arnold que le permitiera quedarse con ella cuanto quisiera para cuidarla, la imagen con la que se toparon al ingresar a la habitación fue aterradora para todos.

Postrada en la cama, conectada a un sinfín de aparatos, pálida, y con una gran cantidad de vendas y gasas por todas partes… donde, donde estaba la indomable chica, gritona, mandona y gruñona, donde estaban los insultos, las bromas y el sarcasmo, ellos solo veían una muñeca de porcelana rota.

El bip del aparato que indicaba los latidos del corazón de la chica era débil pero constante, su cabella suelto y esparcido en la almohada y los ojos cerrados con profundas ojeras moradas no ayudaban en nada a darle un mejor aspecto, no había color en sus mejillas, pero si había una mancha purpura casi negra en su rostro.

Que podían hacer, no querían irse, no querían dejarla sola, pero tampoco podían verla en ese estado, les destrozaba el alma verla y a la vez desconocerla, porque esa no era Helga, no era la que ellos conocían, se negaban rotundamente aceptarlo.

Arnold rápidamente tomo su lugar a lado de ella, le importaba muy poco todo lo demás, si bien le dolía verla ahí, nadie lo movería, no se apartaría, estaría presente cuando despertara y cuando la dieran de alta, tenía miedo de lastimarla pero quería tomar su mano, titubeo al hacerlo, al final no lo hizo, se limitó a rozar sus dedos medio e índice en el delicado dorso de la mano que era perforada por una aguja, que brutalidad, ese pedazo de metal incrustado en su piel parecía enorme para la mano de ella.

El pequeño Arnold se encontraba fuera de la habitación, observando por el ventanal de vidrio, no le habían permitido entrar por su edad, se sentía frustrado, como había permitido que llegara a este punto, precisamente él que era un metido como solía decirle la rubia, que no dejaba que nadie pasara solo por ningún problema pero no estuvo con quien de verdad lo necesitaba… los ojos le escocían y pesaban, las manos le temblaban, porque ella…

A su lado llegó una mujer, no la conocía de nada pero al parecer ella si conocía a la rubia, se le veía mal, pero no se atrevió a entrar en lugar de eso fue directo con la trabajadora y el policía, no prestó más atención a eso, volvió su vista a la chica en la cama y se juró que cuando volviera a su tiempo no permitiría que esto ocurriera de nuevo.

Ese primer día había sido una total pesadilla… cuando pensó que podía ser divertido conocer lo que sucedería jamás creyó que las cosas fueran así… Helga no había despertado aun, las horas de visita estaban terminando y su versión mayor tenía de irse, lo vio aferrarse e imponerse para poder quedarse a acompañar a la chica postrada, al final lo consiguió… por un lado estaba más tranquilo, por ninguna circunstancia dejaría que sola a la rubia, ya no, pero, por el otro… también tenía miedo…

Detrás del se desataba una guerra unilateral, la mujer extraña luchaba pidiendo justicia, Pataki debía pagar por sus actos, ser detenido y revocarle la custodia de la niña, las autoridades estaban más que de acuerdo al igual que los Shortman y los doctores, sin embargo no podían hacer que la mujer se tranquilizara, se veía tan… desesperada…

Todo le daba vueltas, se sentía mareado, como si hubiera jugado a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje y ahora le era imposible encontrar un punto estable, todo era borroso y las voces a su alrededor empezaron a distorsionarse, lo siguiente que supo es que se encontraba sentado en la parte trasera del packard de su abuelo viendo por la ventana.

El auto se desplazaba como si fueran en cámara lenta, unas luces rojas, azules y blancas más adelante lo segaron, tardó en procesar que estaban pasando por la calle de la residencia Pataki y que las luces eran patrullas frente a esa casa, cuando estuvo casi enfrente logró observar como Bob Pataki era sacado esposado del hogar mientras que Miriam ya se encontraba dentro de un auto.

El gran Bob lucia furioso, de vez en cuando se sacudía y trataba de soltarse, no lograba escuchar lo que decía pero por sus facciones y lo rojo de su rostro aseguraba que gritaba a todo pulmón lleno de cólera.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, todo aun le daba vueltas, no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y como las cascadas que fluyen sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar sin posibilidad de contenerlas, comenzó a pensar en la rubia, no en la que ahora se encontraba postrada en una cama de hospital, si no en la niña que se sentaba detrás de el en la clase del Señor Simmons.

Su versión mayor le aseguró que esa niña lo había cuidado desde siempre, que se mantenía entre las sobras, oculta, luchando por que sus esperanzas en las personas no se perdieran, porque no se diera de cara contra la realidad, que aún no tenía prueba de todas pero que estaba seguro que en todas sus hazañas o al menos en la mayoría en las que había salido victorioso y como un héroe, era ella quien lo había hecho posible.

Entonces… ¿que era él? ¿Qué era él sin ella? ¿Cómo podría lograr lo que se proponía si en realidad era ella quien lo hacía posible?

Mientras tanto en el hospital el Arnold de catorce años se hacia las mismas preguntas; sentado al borde de la cama observándola atento, el corazón se le estrujaba verla maltrecha, silenciosas lágrimas se escapaban de sus antes vivaces, curiosos y alegres ojos verdes, acariciaba con cuidado la mano de la chica, en ocasiones le acomodaba el cabello, le hablaba en susurros, le suplicaba que despertara, que luchara y se repusiera, que le gritara que se quitara de su camino como en antaño, que fuera ella…

No supieron cuando lograron ambos rubios conciliar el sueño, pero cuando despertaron a la mañana siguiente todo continuaba igual, el mayor esperaba con el alma que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla… pero al ver a la chica frente a él… en la pensión, el pequeño se sentía como un fantasma o un ente flotante en una dimensión desconocida, aun le costaba asimilar los sentimientos que empezaba a desarrollar por la chica o… será que ya los tenía… cuando fueron a visitar el hospital esa mañana y aprovechar y hacer que el mayor comiera algo, se duchara y descansara un poco…

No lograron sacarlo de la habitación más que para poder hacer las curaciones correspondientes y el aseo en la chica, en cuanto a Arnold, los doctores responsables de la rubia, los Heyerdahl, le permitieron y facilitaron un sofá tipo camastro instalado a lado de la cama de la rubia, la habitación tenia baño propio y le permitieron usarlo bajo las indicaciones adecuadas de higiene que no perjudicaran la salud de la paciente.

Todo el día había estado entrando y saliendo personas de la habitación de la rubia, cuando el salón de clases y la pandilla en general se enteró de que la chica estaba internada no dudaron en ir a verla, algunos por curiosidad y otros porque de verdad la apreciaban pero ninguno faltó, la impresión fue grande, para algunos más que otros, quien lo hubiera imaginado, no conocían la verdadera razón por la que estaba internada, la versión que conocían es que los Pataki habían salido de viaje y dejaron a la menor al cuidado de los Shortman, sin embargo antes de que la niña llegara a la pensión había sido atacada por unos vándalos, y fueron Arnold y Gerald quienes la encontraron y llevaron hasta el hospital.

No quisieron dar más detalles, alegaban que no sabían más, Phobe insistió que a Helga no le gustaría que más personas estuvieran al tanto de la verdad, arruinaría la imagen de la chica, y aunque en un principio pensaban que era ridículo ocultarlo por su imagen… tuvieron que admitir que a la rubia de verdad se molestaría, aceptaron guardar el secreto, tenían que respetar a la chica estuviera o no consciente.

Y así pasaban los días, sin ninguna novedad, sin despertar, el deterioro en la salud de la rubia no tenía cambios y Arnold cada vez se desesperaba más, prácticamente vivía en el hospital, había llegado al acuerdo con sus padres de que le dejarían quedarse con la rubia siempre y cuando no faltara a clases, que hiciera sus tareas y se alimentara como era debido; todos los días llegaba a la pensión por mudas de ropa, agradecía a sus padres y abuelos por permitirle estar tanto tiempo fuera de casa, no era como si no los vira porque de hecho se iban juntos al hospital.

Como cada día desde hace ya casi una semana Arnold y mini Arnold se sentaban en el sofá junto a la cama de la rubia, el mayor le platicaba a la chica inconsciente como había sido ese día, luego Phobe llegaba con una novela que según ella era de las favoritas de la rubia y empezaba a leerla en voz alta y más tarde llegaba Gerald con un repertorio de canciones que ponía a volumen bajo, se había tomado como reto personal adivinar el tipo de música que la chica en cama oía, que como lo verificaba?, fácil Phobe se lo confirmaba…

Todos habían sido comprensivos, al menos los que conocían los sentimientos del rubio y la verdadera razón por la que la chica estaba internada, pero los que no constantemente le preguntaban por qué era precisamente el quien se quedaba a cuidarla; Arnold no sabía que decirles, al principio los esquivaba, otras decía que le agradaba la chica y que estando sola necesitaba la compañía, sin embargo en una ocasión cuando Lila le comento frente a la clase que era muy amable de su parte ir a ver a la rubia y cuidarla, lo cierto es que no tenía por qué hacerlo, ya que no era su responsabilidad, que no tenía que cargar con la rubia y que lo mejor era que dejara de ir.

Por primera vez en su vida a Arnold la pelirroja le pareció molesta, irritante y egoísta por lo que no tardó en aclarar que él iba a ver a la chica porque quería hacerlo, porque estaba enamorado de ella y que de hecho era su novia; molesto como estaba se retiró de la escuela sin dejar que nadie más hablara y se dirigió a ver a su chica.

Ese día llego molesto por el comentario de la pelirroja, y no dudo en contárselo a la chica como si esta pudiera escucharlo, el pequeño también lo oía y se molestó por la actitud poco considerada de la pelirroja ¿Quién se creía para decir esas cosas?, con los días que pasaba ahí se había dado cuenta de que la rubia era más que un simple gustar – gustar, que era frágil y emocional, que era soñadora e idealista, romántica y dramática y que por sobre todo a sus ojos era simplemente perfecta…

Su misma versión mayor le había contado con lujo de detalles lo que la chica hizo en el viaje a san Lorenzo, como lo ayudo a cruzar la selva y a rescatar a sus padres de la sombra, no podía esperar para que la rubia despertara y el mismo darle las gracias y así poder volver a su tiempo con su propia rubia…

Sin duda se había acostumbrado a lento y pausado bip que marcaba los latidos del corazón de la chica, en cierta forma le reconfortaba el sonido porque le confirmaba que ella seguía ahí, que despertaría y todo mejoraría…

Volvía a paso lento de la cafetería a la habitación, el mayor lo había mandado a almorzar, todo era normal, sin embargo cuando estaba por cruzar el marco de la puerta de la habitación de la chica, ese suave, pausado, constante y reconfortante bip repentinamente pasó a ser uno solo plano unísono y alargado, las alarmas de los aparatos empezaron a sonar descontroladas.

El mayor se asomó apresurado por el umbral de la puerta rogando a gritos por un doctor, no se dio cuenta que había empujado al pequeño y que este había aterrizado de sentón fuera del cuarto, con los ojos abiertos y con el sonido del aparto cardiaco retumbando en sus oídos.

Enfermeras y doctores no tardaron en aparecer, sacándolos de la habitación, apresurados por reanimar el corazón de la chiquilla en cama, lo único que alcanzaron a ver antes de que las cortinas fueran cerradas fue la aterradora imagen de la rubia sacudirse con violencia cundo intentaban reanimarla con el desfibrilador…

Fueron minutos los que estuvieron fuera de ese cuarto esperando pero se sintieron como años, si siquiera se habían movido de su lugar, mantenían la mirada fija en la ventana con la imagen de la rubia grabada en la pupila; el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los alertó, el doctor de turno salía retirándose los guantes de látex y haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás, la mirada de derrota en sus ojos fue clara, Arnold el mayor cayó de rodillas y el pequeño salió disparado sin rumbo fijo con gruesas salinas corriendo de sus ojos.


	5. UN NUEVO DESPERTAR

Corría desesperadamente, sin rumbo fijo, nada de esto podía estar sucediendo, es que tenía que ser una pesadilla, o se golpeó demasiado fuerte en la cabeza cuando chocó contra el espejo… el espejo… eso era tenía que ver el espejo tal vez así despertaría, la vista se le nublaba por momentos, las lágrimas no lo dejaban enfocar bien, en más de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de atropellarlo pero no le importaba, la imagen de la chica tratando de ser reanimada por los doctores mientras que se sacudía violentamente por las sacudidas eléctricas le quemaba la pupila y los oídos aun le zumbaban por el pitido del aparato cardiaco que anunciaba que el corazón se hubo detenido, esto era demasiado para él, era solo un niño, su mayor anhelo era el de volver a ver a sus padres, y los recuperaría gracias a ella…

Entro apresurado al museo, ni siquiera recuerda el camino de ida, solo que el pecho le ardía por el esfuerzo, le faltaba el aire y las extremidades le temblaban, pero al fin había llegado, ese objeto que en un principio le causó tanta curiosidad por lo que se decía, ahora lo asqueaba, porque ella, porque precisamente ella, la que se supone era para él… porque siempre la vida se empeñaba en arrebatarle a las personas importantes en su vida, a las que ama y lo aman…

Amor… ¿la amaba? ¿No era esa una palabra demasiado grande y fuerte para un niño? O es solo consecuencia de su versión mayor… quien le metió en la cabeza que debía estar con ella, o si estaba alucinando por el golpe como pensó en un principio, sentía tanta rabia e impotencia, porque torturarlo de esa forma, porque ella siempre lo torturaba, de una u otra forma, al final del día, no importa como sus pensamientos siempre terminaban en ella y eso no era actual, la chica llevaba invadiendo su inconsciente desde tiempos inmemoriales…

Una amarga sonrisa surcó su rostro y por primera vez en su corta vida sus ojos reflejaron auténtico odio, con rabia corrió hacia el objeto mágico y lo empujo, no pensaba con claridad, en ese momento no le importaba si volvía a su lugar o no, solo quería destruir esa cosa que solo lo llevo hasta el final de su vida, el espejo se tambaleo por el peso y sin poderlo evitar le cayó encima, una parte del marco lo golpeo en la cabeza y lo derribó, tendido en el suelo seguía riendo con amargura mientras que iba perdiendo la conciencia, le importaba muy poco pues aun en las penumbras y a lo lejos lograba escuchar la voz de la rubia, lo llamaba por su nombre y se repetía una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más cerca.

-Arnold… - lo llamaba, ¿Por qué su voz sonaba angustiada? ¿No sabía en la situación en la que se encontraba? Ella ya no estaba y aun así ¿se preocupaba por él? Sin duda era la chica más maravillosa – ¡Arnold…! ¡Arnold despierta!! – la voz de su novia sonaba quebrada, casi al punto del llanto… no, por favor no llores, tu no, ya no… mi pequeña y frágil niña… si, suya, decidió como su yo mayor que la chica era su novia, no importaba si no lo sabía ella, no importaba si ya no estaba…

-Helga…- la llamo en un susurro, por alguna razón la voz no le salía, tal vez el golpe en la cabeza lo mató… tal vez se reuniría con la chica y estarían juntos por la eternidad… el pensamiento sin duda le agradó, en ese preciso momento no había nadie más en su mente, solo ella…

-Arnold!!- lo volvió a llamar y esta vez lo tocó, sintió el cálido roce de la mano de la chica sobre su mejilla y frente y se le antojó de lo más agradable, suave, delicado… - vamos cabeza de balón, no puedes hacernos esto, si mueres la cabeza más grande del mundo se perderá ¡y no tenemos repuesto!! ¡Que les diremos a tus abuelos!- Dios ni aun en estas condiciones ella perdía el humor jajajaja- ¡sonríes! ¡Despierta de una vez melenudo! ¡Harold! ¡Ya lo volviste loco!

¿Harold? ¿Por qué llamaba a Harold? Además él no estaba loco, estaba muerto, solo debía llamarlo a él no al "niño rosa"-Arnold!!!- sí Helga, solo llámame a mí, poco a poco a poco, la levedad y la bruma que sentía a su alrededor se fue disipando, una vez más sentía su cuerpo y la luz atravesaba sus parpados.

Los compañeros de clase se encontraban rodeando a un inconsciente Arnold, curiosos y expectantes, el rubio llevaba inconsciente unos minutos desde que Harold empujo a Helga y esta al ojiverde lo que provocó que el rubio colisionara con el espejo de la exposición, desde entonces la mandona y gruñona niña se encontraba tratado de reanimar a su eterno amor, claro, después de haberse peleado con Berman, mientras que Gerald y Phobe trataba de hacer para atrás a los curiosos y que de esta forma le dieran espacio para respirar al desmayado…

Los parpados del rubio empezaron a temblar en clara señal de que los abriría pronto, eso animo a la rubia y disimuladamente limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, cuando Arnold por fin abrió los ojos, lo primero que notó fueron los azules zafiros de la rubia, simplemente inconfundibles, pero estaba tan confundido… donde estaba, ¿esa era Helga? ¿se veía diferente? Se veía como la niña de 10 años que dejo en el museo y no la pálida chica que se encontraba en una cama de hospital…

Como un flash, todo lo acontecido durante los últimos días se reprodujo en su cabeza, se levantó de un sobresalto alarmado golpeando en el procesos su frente con la barbilla de la chica, viendo en todas direcciones tratando de identificar quienes estaban a su alrededor y donde se encontraba, y una vez más sus ojos se estancaron en los azules frente a él, la observo detenidamente, era la niña de 10 años, la de coletas y ceño fruncido… lo miraba molesta sujetándose la zona dañada, sus ojos vagaron una vez más por la sala, era la exposición a la que fue con sus compañeros de la primaria, y ahí estaba ellos… todo había sido un sueño?

-q ¿qué paso? – pregunto, tenía que confirmar lo que pasaba

-viejo te desmayaste por el golpe cuando Pataki te empujo- la miro desafiante

-alto ahí Geraldo, yo no empuje al cabezón, choque con el cuándo Harold me empujo a mí!

-pues si no estuvieras peleando todo el tiempo como niño no hubiera pasado

-que dijiste plumero francés!

Arnold se había mantenido callado, escuchando atento, noto como la rubia se paraba y enfrentaba a Gerald, fuerte imponente y de mal humor, que felicidad, todo había sido una pesadilla de mal gusto… la peor de todas… pero no la dejaría pasar, fuera como fuera, ya lo había decidido, ella era su novia, solo que lo mantendría en secreto hasta que juntara el valor necesario para pedírselo… o más bien para informárselo… un momento… porque las coletas de la rubia estaban tan desarregladas, porque tenía una rojez en la mejilla, es decir era obvio la de la barbilla, aun le dolía la frente pero… Harold… Harold la había empujado… la molestia empezaba a invadirlo…

-Helga? Porque tienes un golpe en la mejilla y por qué estás tan despeinada- pregunto conteniéndose, nadie lo noto creyeron que era parte de la eterna curiosidad del rubio…

-yo te contesto viejo, esta banshee loca le saltó encima a Harold cuando quedaste inconsciente, pero Harold se la regreso tirándola de las coletas al suelo…

Con cada palabra Arnold iba apretando cada vez más fuerte los puños, la cabeza baja ocultaba sus molestos ojos verdes, cuando levanto la vista sus orbes chispeaba con molestia, escaneaba a sus compañeros tratando de localizar a Berman, todos habían notado el repentino cambio de humor en el rubio e inconsciente mente dieron un paso hacia atrás… el Berman iba retrocediendo algo le indicaba que Arnold molesto no era buena idea… trataba de perderse entre sus compañeros, pero Arnold lo ubicó, se levantó molesto – HAROLD! ¡QUE TE PASA POR QUE LE PEGAS A HELGA, ES UNA NIÑA Y A LAS NIÑAS NO DEBES DE PEGARLES!! ¡ASI SE PELEEN SIEMPRE, ASI SI TE GRITE O TE PEGUE A ELLA LA RESPETAS POR QUE ES UNA NIÑA!

-pe- Harold iba a replicar, iba a defenderse, pero la mirada del rubio lo calló inmediatamente, acaso el golpe lo había afectado, desde cuando Arnold defendía de ese modo a Helga G. Pataki!, todos estaban sorprendidos, las niñas alagadas por como defendió a una de las suyas simplemente por ser niña o eso creían ellas y la rubia… ella malinterpreto todo, pensaba que la estaba viendo débil y que necesitaba que la defendieran… Helga G. Pataki no necesita que la defiendan…

-oye cabezón, yo soy completamente capaz de defenderme sola y…- no terminó de hablar, la cálida y profunda mirada verde del rubio la desubico

-sé que eres fuerte Helga y que puedes defenderte, pero Harold y todos deben entender que no porque tú les gritas y pegas ellos pueden hacer lo mismo contigo, eres una niña y como tal deben de respetarte…- habló amable, vamos no podía soltarle a su novia que no sabía que era su novia que la defendía por ser ella… por ser suya…

La rubia empezó a boquear como pez fuera del agua, como le contestaba… él nunca la había defendido así, frente nadie, nunca nadie la había cuidado con tanto ímpetu como el demostró hace unos minutos aunque solo fuera por qué es lo correcto, sentía algo muy cálido en su corazón, su yo interno bailaba y gritaba más enamorada que nunca, un ligero sonrojo que solo Arnold y Phobe notaron surcó las mejillas de la rubia, desvió la cabeza ocultando su rostro de los curiosos – lo que flote en tu barco Arnoldo…-trató de mostrar indiferencia- gracias -murmuró y se alejó de los demás.

Una ligera sonrisa se posó en los labios del rubio mientras la veía alejarse, ¿porque nunca notó lo linda que podía llegar a ser su novia? Algo llamó su atención un movimiento forzado que hizo al mover su brazo una serie de moretones que se ocultaban bajo la manga de su vestido… se alarmó será acaso que… no… algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón le llamo la atención… la foto de la rubia de catorce años leyendo un libro… sus ojos se agrandaron a más no poder, no fue un sueño… no fueron alucinaciones… ni una cruel pesadilla, él realmente viajo al futuro y la rubia realmente… no, no lo permitiría, ahora estaba él ahí, la cuidaría de todo y todos, aunque ella se enojara, pataleara, le gritara, él estaría para ella…

Ya no pudo ir tras ella, Gerald y los demás lo detuvieron, sin mencionar que debían seguir con el recorrido… de igual manera se mantenía atento a la chica, no la perdía de vista en ningún momento.

Cuando por fin el autobús escolar los dejó en la primaria, era ya tiempo de ir a casa, todos estaban entusiasmados y ansiosos por llegar a sus hogares, había sido un día largo, para unos más que para otros.

Divisó a la rubia, esperaba a que el semáforo cambiara de color para irse a casa y el no dudo en ir tras ella… -hola Helga, ¿vas a casa? Te acompaño, vamos en la misma dirección…

La rubia iba a replicar, tenía la intención de hacer un comentario mordaz, sin embargo sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en la punta de la lengua ya que Arnold la había tomado de la mano y empezó a jalarla por la calle.

-oye puedo caminar sola por si no lo sabias Arnoldo, no te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden ni te pongas cariñoso conmigo melenudo- lo cierto es que para ella era un sueño ir de la mano del rubio pero estaba empezando a temblar y su corazón iba tan rápido que temía se saliera de su pecho o que el rubio pudiera escucharlo…

-lo que tú digas Helga- sin duda esos gestos de la rubia ante le hubieran parecido groseros, desagradables… pero ahora tenía una nueva visión de la rubia, notaba como se estremecía ante el toque, como una sonrisa boba se posaba en los rosados labios de la chica, las mejillas se le coloreaban de manera adorable, era tan linda, se ponía nerviosa y debía admitir que él estaba igual…

-exacto camarón con pelos, lo que yo diga chico listo…- se hacia la ruda, la fuerte e indiferente ante el mundo y eso lo hacía reír, ¡porque nunca antes lo noto!!

Empezaron a caminar a paso lento, en silencio, todo era tranquilo y agradable, lo curioso era que a pesar de los comentarios de la rubia queriendo aparentar no se habían soltado de la mano –lamento haberte empujado- murmuro la oji-azul muy bajito, tanto que si Arnold no hubiera estado al pendiente de ella todo ese tiempo no la hubiera escuchado…

-no fue tu culpa, no tienes que disculparte…- nuevamente se sumieron en un silencio cómodo para ellos, sin embargo Arnold era carcomido por la curiosidad, los moretones en el brazo de Helga lo inquietaban –Helga…- trato de llamar su atención –ummm- le respondió distraída la chica, ella estaba en la séptima nube de su paraíso personal y no tenía intenciones de bajar en el próximo siglo de ser posible – que… que te paso en el brazo…- y ahora estaba en el infierno, se puso pálida como la nieve y lo miró con temor, y aun así trato de ocultarlo…-no sé de qué hablas Arnoldo…- se desentendió soltando con brusquedad la mano del rubio para poder cruzarse de brazos.

-hablo de los moretones en tu brazo, los que ocultas con la manga de tu vestido, los vi cuando levantaste el brazo en el museo, quiero saber que te pasó, como o quien te los hizo…- sabía que se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso, en especial si se trataba de ella pero…

-me pegue con un mueble de la casa, deja de ser tan curioso, ¿no sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato?

Las evasivas dela chica lo estaban irritando, era distraído, soñador, ingenuo y muchas veces un elefante morado podía bailar conga frente a él y muy bien podría pasarlo por alto, pero ahora si se trataba de ella, de su chica, no dejaría nada pasar, él tenía que estar al tanto de todo.

-sabes, no soy idiota y esos moretones no son de un simple golpe con un mueble- insistió

Esto no podía estarle pasando, desde cuando el rubio se fijaba en esa clase de cosas, el chico era conocido por vivir en un mundo de fantasía, no era capaz de reconocer la realidad ni aunque le pegara en el rostro…

-y tú qué sabes Arnoldo, desde cuando eres experto en golpes, muy bien me pude haber caído o chocado con algo, estas alucinando, el que te rechace la señorita perfecta te afecta el cerebro…

-Helga…- se estaba impacientado, así como podía ser linda, adorable y frágil, su querida novia tenía la capacidad de sacarlo de sus casillas en tiempo record, por un lado le calaron sus palabras pero un segundo después de analizarlas las tomó como una forma de manifestar sus celos, y eso lo hacía sentir como pavorreal, sin embargo, las cosas no podían quedarse así, con delicadeza la tomó de los hombros y la apoyo contra la pared para evitar que huyera de él, le subió la manga del vestido para apreciar bien los moretones; una serie de dedos marcados en tonos morados y verdes desfilaban ante sus ojos… se molestó aún más, sentía la furia recorrer sus venas, que clase de bestia era Big Bob, como se atrevía a tocar a su ángel caído, la miro con reclamo, ella pálida y sorprendida no supo que más hacer que empujarlo lejos, trató de huir pero él la tomó de la mano reteniéndola.

-Helga, quien te hizo esos moretones, son dedos marcados, ¡es imposible que te hayas pegado con algo!- le rozó el brazo con sus dedos y por el respingo que la rubia dio dedujo que aún le dolían, su pobre niña… rápidamente alejo sus dedos de la zona dañada, pero estaba molesto muy molesto…

-Ya te dije me golpee con un mueble- insistió

-Los muebles no tienen dedos

-Fue Big Bob? – tenía que confirmarlo, tenía que escucharlo de su boca…

-…- no fue capaz de contestarle, sin embargo los nervios y la palidez de su rostro la delataban, se mordía el labio inquieta y sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse, que más podía hacer, no tenía sentido seguir tratando de ocultarlo, él parecía estar al tanto de todo además de determinado a hacerla hablar…

-Helga… dime yo puedo ayudarte…

-y que si fue él… a quien le importa de todas formas… -murmuró con resignación

-¡a mí me importa!

-¡¿desde cuándo!?

-lo ves, ¡a nadie le importa!, a nadie le importo…

-mentira, le importas a mucha gente Helga.

-¡¿cómo a quién?!

-Phobe… ella…

-ni se te ocurra decirle nada a Phobe, ella ya tiene muchas cosas en las que pensar y…

-Es tu mejor amiga- porque ese afán de querer llevar el peso del mundo sola

-Y por qué lo es, debe mantenerse en la ignorancia, tiene grandes posibilidades y no puede distraerse con tonterías como esta- es que no lo entendía, no podía preocupar y distraer a Phobe

-TONTERIAS!! HELGA!! NO SON TONTERIAS ES GRAVE E IMPORTANTE, TU ERES IMPORTANTE, le importas a ella y…

-Lo sé, es a la única a la que le imparto y por eso debo cuidarla…

-¿! Que ¡? Eso no tiene sentido ni tampoco es cierto le importas a muchos, ¡a mí por ejemplo!

-Si claro…

-Es enserio Helga

-Ya, es solo tu naturaleza amable y compasiva, te importo tanto como un cachorro bajo la lluvia y menos que a los zopencos del salón, es parte de ti, y no te culpo he pasado gran parte de mi vida torturándote y…

-Eso no…

-¡Es cierto!! Ni a ti ni a nadie le importo… yo… yo no soy importante

-¡Lo eres! Me importas – escucharla hablar así lo enfurecía, donde estaba la chica soberbia y orgullosa, esa chica altiva, digna y burlona, ¡esa reina en cuerpo de niña! Frente a sus ojos solo estaba un pequeño gatito tembloroso, abandonado y herido, y entonces lo comprendió, ese gatito maltratado y roto era su reina, era fuerte pero estaba rota y él quería ser fiel su caballero en armadura y defenderla a capa y espada…

-Para ti nadie es más importante que Gerald o la señorita perfección, admítelo Arnold, vives embobado y humillándote por ella, no notas nada a tu alrededor cuando este ella presente, claro a menos que uno de los del salón te necesite, pero yo siempre seré una sombra… yo soy independiente a ellos a ti…

-…- que… no… no, no, Helga no, quería replicar, quería hacerla entender, por qué diablos la boca ya no le funcionaba, porque se quedaba mudo frente a ella.

-Déjame en paz y ocúpate de tus propios asuntos, no te metas en mi vida y yo no me meteré en la tuya, ya no… tal vez esto sea lo mejor… será como si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido…- la miró con horror, que… que estaba diciendo…

Dicho esto y sin darle oportunidad al niño de hablar la rubia se fue corriendo sin rumbo fijo, que tan mal debía estar una persona para darse tan poco valor a sí misma, ¿qué tan herida y sola debía sentirse?

Los días pasaban y la rubia simplemente cambio totalmente su forma de ser, ya no gritaba ni se molestaba, se limitaba a ignorar a todo mundo con excepción de Phobe, lucia triste, apagada y solitaria y eso lo ponía de nervios esa no era su novia, esa no era su Helga… ¿enfrentarla había sido mala idea? Decidió darle espacio y tiempo, aunque eso lo matara, sentía que se lo debía, sería su caballero templario y la cuidaría desde la lejanía.

Extrañaba el carácter explosivo y apasionado de la rubia, su mirada orgullosa y soberbia, su pose imponente, y su peligrosa y afilada lengua, la que iba a clase diario desde el viaje al museo no era Helga G. Pataki… todos los días la seguía, la veía de lejos, la observaba, le reconfortaba que volvía a ser ella misma cuando visitaba a una mujer en su casa, era el único momento del día en que podía disfrutar verla realmente, amaba esos momentos y quería que fueran para siempre.

Rápidamente Arnold aprendió a distinguir los estados de ánimo apáticos de la chica, había varios, cuando simplemente quería mantenerse al margen, cuando estaba aburrida, o entusiasmada y cuando trataba de ocultarse a ella y a sus moratones de los demás.

Sin embargo también se desesperaba, cada día estaba más prendido de la rubia y ella cada vez más alejada de él, bien dicen que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes… y él quería la completa y absoluta atención de la chica además de sacarla de la casa Pataki… y cada día se convencía más de que Coraline Hunter era la persona indicada, la había investigado, directora de la prestigiosa escuela Quincy Adams, trabajo estable, viuda dedicada a los niños y su educación y lo más importante adoraba la compañía de la rubia… era perfecta…

Un día tomó valor y se acercó a la casa de la directora Hunter después de que la rubia se fuera, se sorprendió al saber que ella ya sabía que las veía de lejos pero no se molestó con él por eso… le platicó de la situación familiar de Helga de todo… y le suplico que la adoptara, Helga necesitaba al menos una madre que la amara y ella necesitaba una hija a quien amar, era perfecto, estaba consciente de que el tiempo se le acababa, pronto irían a san Lorenzo y él debía asegurar la seguridad de Helga antes de ir por sus padres…

Casi a diario visitaba a Coraline, hablaban de la rubia y trataba de convencerla, una tarde, después de que la rubia se despidió de la Hunter y él se acercaba a la casa estilo victoriana, Coraline lo sorprendió informándole que había hablado con su amiga de servicios sociales para quitarle la custodia de la niña a los Pataki, Coraline había visto los golpes en la rubia y la hizo hablar, le pregunto si le gustaría ser adoptada por el a lo que la rubia se le fue a los brazos con un fuerte abrazo entre lágrimas, estaba hecho… Helga no sería más una Pataki, ahora sería una Hunter…

La evaluación y juicio para retirarles la custodia a los Pataki fue rápida y fácil, una niña descuidada por sus padres, mal alimentada y encima maltratada simplemente no podía seguir bajo la tutela de unos padres negligentes, el proceso se mantuvo en secreto, y si bien Big Bob enfureció más por su orgullo y ego heridos, lo cierto era que la niña rubia le venía importando muy poco, "una carga menos para su billetera" alego cuando le quitaron "el peso de encima" e incluso le facilitaron la adopción a Hunter "un buen negocio" afirmó el Pataki.

En su primer día como una Hunter, Helga lo pasó sentada en su nuevo columpio, meciéndose con parsimonia en su nuevo hogar mientras observaba con calma como su "mamá" sembraba lirios y lotos en un pequeño estanque artificial mientras tarareaba más feliz que nunca, y como no estarlo, para Coraline, su sueño se había hecho realidad, tenía una hija y la amaba, por fin, después de más de 6 años de casada y 4 de enviudar tenia lo que más anhelaba, sentía que la vida le había regresado al cuerpo y juraba por su propia vida que esa pequeña niña insolente, soberbia orgullosa y adorable seria su mayor tesoro.

Arnold se acercó a la casa Hunter, era el momento, ahora podría acercarse a su novia, rogaba al cielo que todo saliera bien y que la chica lo aceptara en su vida de nuevo, aunque tuviera que ganarse su confianza y amistad desde cero… pobre iluso, él ni en cuanta que la rubia lo amaba, que lo seguía amando y que aún era lo más importante para ella… bueno junto a Phobe y su… mamá, amaba esa palabra y amaba decírsela a Coraline.

-Hola, vivo a una cuadras, mi nombre es Arnold Philip Shortman y vi que te acabas de mudar, podríamos ser amigos…- extendió su mano a la niña con una mirada suplicante y esperanzadora, al principio Helga no entendía nada, por qué diablos el cabeza de balón se presentaba con ella como si fueran extraños… ah… ya… el corazón se le infló con una sensación cálida y sonrió amable en respuesta.

-Helga Hunter un placer cabeza de balón, ella es mi mamá, Coraline Hunter, y me gustaría ser tu amiga Arnold…- estrechó su mano con una cariñosa sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al pequeño Shortman, su muñeca rota ya no lo estaba ni lo estaría más.

FIN…

PROXIMO CAP EPILOGO….


	6. EPILOGO

Sin duda se había acostumbrado a lento y pausado bip que marcaba los latidos del corazón de la chica, pero de un momento a otro, ese suave, pausado, constante y reconfortante bip repentinamente pasó a ser uno solo plano unísono, chillante y alargado y las alarmas de los aparatos empezaron a sonar descontroladas.

Por un segundo, la sangre se le congeló, su corazón dejo de latir y sintió como le faltaba el aire, no se había dado cuenta que estuvo conteniendo la respiración, y cuando el aire ya era muy necesario, su cuerpo salió del trance y se lanzó apresurado por el umbral de la puerta rogando a gritos por un doctor, no se dio cuenta que había empujado al pequeño de lo único que era consiente era del sonido del aparto cardiaco retumbando en sus oídos.

Enfermeras y doctores no tardaron en aparecer, lo sacaron de la habitación a empujones, era comprensible, estaban apresurados por reanimar el corazón de la chiquilla en cama, lo único que alcanzó a ver antes de que las cortinas fueran cerradas fue la aterradora imagen de la rubia sacudirse con violencia cuando intentaban reanimarla con el desfibrilador…

El tiempo transcurría dolorosamente lento fuera de ese cuarto, mantenía la mirada fija en la ventana con la imagen de la rubia grabada en la pupila; el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los alertó, el doctor de turno salía retirándose los guantes de látex y haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás, la mirada de derrota en sus ojos fue clara, Arnold el mayor cayó de rodillas…

Despertó agitado y sudando a mares, una vez más ese terrible recuerdo hacía mella en él, ya habían pasado tres años del evento y esa recurrente pesadilla-recuerdo lo azotaba con la misma intensidad en cada ocasión, desesperado busco en la cama a la causante de sus pesadillas y desvaríos, la encontró dormida plácidamente a su lado, con sus rubios cabellos sujetados en una larga trenza y ataviada con un camisón blanco y como no, con los pies enredados en las sabanas, eso le hizo reír, esa chica siempre tenía que luchar con algo o alguien y normalmente por la noches y mientras estaba inconsciente su víctima eran las sabanas…

Así es, él, Arnold P. Shortman, se encontraba recostado junto a una Gracias a Dios muy viva Helga G. Hunter, tomo las sabanas hechas bola y las extendió sobre sus cuerpos para cubrirse del frio, se acomodó a las espaldas de la chica y la abrazó con fuerza teniendo cuidado de no despertarla… fue en vano, porque el brazo que poso sobre la cintura de la chica, esta misma lo subió hasta que su mano quedara al nivel de su mejilla y así poder darle un beso reconfortante, Helga era consciente de las pesadillas de Arnold, y por más que intentaba hacerlo entender que ya todo estaba bien y que ella no iría a ninguna parte, el subconsciente del rubio era terco como ella misma… así que no podía hacer más que intentar reconfortarlo y esperar a que su psique sanara.

Arnold por su lado, no pudo evitar sonreír y besar la nuca de la chica mientras que se acomodaba nuevamente para volver al mundo de los sueños… él estaba consiente que todo quedó en el pasado y que nada ni nadie dañaría a su novia, sin embargo, no podía evitar las pesadillas, ni sentirse sobreprotector algunas veces, era tal su miedo que a pesar de sus 17 años, necesitaba a la chica a su lado para poder conciliar el sueño… por esa razón cada noche o se colaba en la habitación de la rubia como ahora o esta se quedaba en su casa, la madre de Helga, Coraline, y los padres de Arnold, en un principio se alarmaban por esto, llegaron a recurrir a ayuda profesional, sin embargo, la Dr. Bliss (por insistencia de Helga, ya que esta no le confiaría nada a nadie más) alegó que era un proceso normal, que debían ser pacientes con los chicos, en especial por él, cuyo dolor de perdida se había (sus padres) se había mantenido bajo control dada la presencia de los abuelos, que si bien, lo ayudaron a sobre llevar de manera diferente la situación, el duelo seguía ahí, por lo que, al pensar que perdería a Helga, simplemente sus miedos se desbordaron.

El joven Shortman, por su lado, jamás olvidaría el terror que sintió ese día…

Flash Back HACE TRES AÑOS EN EL HOSPITAL…

El tiempo transcurría en lenta agonía fuera de ese cuarto, mantenía la mirada fija en la ventana con la imagen de la rubia grabada en la pupila; el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los alertó, el doctor de turno salía retirándose los guantes de látex y haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás, la mirada de derrota en sus ojos fue clara, Arnold el mayor cayó de rodillas…

-Hora de la muerte… 3:15 pm… lo… sentimos mucho… - la decepción en el rostro del Dr. Era clara, todo el hospital estaba enterado de la situación de la joven, del muchachito que siempre estaba junto a ella y aunque la evidencia mostraba lo contrario, todos tenían la esperanza que de la chiquilla mejorara… hicieron todo lo que estaba en sus manos, sin embargo…

Arnold lloraba desconsoladamente en el suelo del pasillo, trataba de convencerse de que no era cierto que solo era una de sus muy pesadas bromas, una venganza en su contra por todos esos años de desamor… -no… -murmuró- no es cierto, no es cierto….- negaba con la cabeza, el doctor trato de tomarle el hombro, pero el chico lo apartó de un manotazo- ME ESTA MINTIENDO!!! – lo miró con rencor mientras se levantaba de golpe, y entraba corriendo a la habitación, justo cuando las enfermeras estaban por cubrir el rostro de la chica con las sabanas.

-QUE HACEN!! LARGO DE AQUÍ!! – las empujo fuera – ELLA NO ESTÁ MUERTA- les cerró la puerta en la cara y puso el seguro, para después correr a la cama y tomar la mano de la chica postrada con una y con la otra acariciándole el cabello mientras que sus lágrimas caían sin control de sus mejillas hasta las de ella- Helga…- la llamó- Helga por favor, despierta, no me dejes, tu no, por favor despierta… -le suplicaba… pero el verla inmóvil en la cama lo llenaba de desesperación a cada segundo que pasaba, pronto las suaves súplicas pasaron a ser desgarradores gritos, exigiendo que abriera los ojos, zarandeándola con fuerza y gritándole que la amaba.

Fuera de la habitación no solo estaban los doctores y enfermeras, también habían llegado los padres del muchacho, Phobe y Gerald, todos envueltos en lamentaciones y lágrimas por la chica y el estado del rubio, escuchaban al Shortman gritar con agonía, intentaban abrir la puerta, de convencerlo de que saliera, pero ni la puerta cedía ni Arnold los escuchaba...

Nunca supo cuál fue el motivo, y la verdad no le importaba, pero cuando sintió que ya no le quedaban más fuerzas, cuando su garganta no podía más de tanto gritar y se encontraba con la cabeza gacha, recostada a un costado de la rubia con sus manos aferradas a la de ella…

Lo sintió, al principio creyó que era su imaginación, pero a los segundos volvió a pasar y otra vez, y otra vez, la delicada mano de piel blanquecina que reposaba entre las suyas, se movía, movía sus deditos y de vez en vez un ligero apretón tan débil que parecía irreal se hacía presente.

Levantó la vista con temor, con esperanza pero a la vez incrédulo, ahí estaba, como por arte de magia, con esos intensos ojos azules bien abiertos, lo veían con cariño, y dolor, lo veían a él, estaba despierta, realmente estaba ahí despierta, viva, respiraba…

-Arnold… - el debilitado y casi nulo sonido de su voz ronca, pero que se le antojo cual canto de ángeles, lo sacaron de su estupor, y rápidamente y de un salto fue a la puerta dispuesto a ir por los doctores, estaba con la mano en la perilla, cuando se detuvo y volvió sus pasos hasta la cama, inclinarse sobre esta y besar la frente de la rubia con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Una vez más corrió a la puerta abriéndola de golpe, todos afuera se encontraban con caras largas, sentados en el piso, abrazados, no sabían cómo reaccionar, cómo hacer que el rubio saliera… y cuando la puerta frente a ellos se abrió tan de repente dejando ver a un sonriente rubio, simplemente llegaron a la conclusión de que el rubio había perdido totalmente la razón.

-un doctor… - la voz le salió agitada como si hubiera estado corriendo por kilómetros sin parar, eso alarmo aún más a sus familiares y amigo, es que acaso cometió alguna locura o planeaba una? –QUE NO OLLEN!! un doctor necesito un doctor, Helga necesita un doctor!!!

\- Arnold… cariño… - a Stella le partía el alma verlo tan ilusionado, de alguna forma tenía que hacerle ver que ella se había ido, y que por ninguna razón él era responsable, y que aunque todos ahí la amaban incluso ella, que la llego a querer como a una hija… debía dejarla partir, dejarla descansar en paz…- Helga… ella… debemos dejarla ir…

-NO!!! – se soltó bruscamente – no entiendes, ella despertó, está bien, está viva!!!

-Cariño, el cuerpo humano… aun cuando perece… en el aún quedan algunos impulsos que hacen que el cuerpo se mueva…- trato de explicarle

-Es que no entiendes, despertó, me habló, pronuncio mi nombre!!!

Para este entonces y al escuchar al rubio… Phobe, quien estuvo abrazada contra Gerald, se separó de él para asomarse en la habitación… le hacía ilusión que fuera verdad, pero desde el punto racional… temía llevarse una decepción, debía aceptar que en estos momentos el estado mental del Shortman no era el mejor…

Se asomó con miedo por el umbral de la puerta y lo que vio la dejó asombrada, contuvo un grito de sorpresa con las manos, llamando la atención de los demás…

Dentro de la habitación, se encontraba una muy viva Helga, aunque realmente se sentía en el más allá que en el más acá… no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía, la cabeza le dolía horrores y sentía el cuerpo entumido… pero por otro lado… había tenido el despertar más hermoso de su vida… Oh Arnold… y a pesar de todo, del dolor la confusión y demás, todo valió la pena por ese beso que recibió su frente por parte del rubio… el movimiento de la puerta la distrajo, así que giró la cabeza en esa dirección… era Phobe, al fin… alguien coherente que le daría santo y seña de lo que sucedía…

La reacción de la chica llamó la atención de los presentes y los doctores que llegaron al pasillo, por lo que apresurados se adentraron en el cuarto, la rubia había vuelto de entre los muertos y ellos por la impresión estaban por hacer ese mismo viaje… pero sin retorno…

El tiempo había pasado rápido para Arnold y Helga, desde esa tarde de su tierna presentación ahora como Helga Hunter, ya habían pasado 3 años… eso quería decir que ambos rubios ahora tenían 17 años, y mantenían un noviazgo en forma desde los 15.

Solían pasar todo el tiempo libre juntos, muchos decían que terminaría hartándose el uno del otro, incluso que terminarían odiándose y ahora enserio, pero la verdad era otra, sí, siempre estaban juntos cual lapas, pero siempre era de una forma diferente, nunca dejaban de lado sus actividades, amigos o familia, sus papás y abuelos, adoraban verlos juntos, eran fans de ellos, les encantaba verlos jugar como niños, hablar como los mejores amigos y confidentes, pelear como los novios que eran, protegerse como hermanos… (Más que todo Arnold, que en ocasiones era un "poquito" sobreprotector cuando se trataba de la seguridad y bienestar de la rubia…), tener la constancia de una pareja anciana y claro la pasión de los amantes… en especial esto último les había causado grandes vergüenzas tanto a la pareja como a quien-enes los cachaba-n en la movida… adolescentes hormonados y besuqueos intensos… Coraline en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de bañarlos con una cubeta de agua con hielo….

Por otra parte Arnold la había contado a Helga, su loca experiencia con el futuro, y como se dio cuenta lo que le sucedía con los Pataki… al principio la rubia le decía que alucinaba o que seguro el golpe le afecto más de lo que creyeron, sin embargo, el rubio daba detalles alarmantemente certeros, que sinceramente empezaban a ponerle los nervios de punta, ¿sería posible que el rubio cabeza de balón estuviera más zafado que ella misma?, se negaba a creer en espejos mágicos y viajes en el tiempo… sin embargo, logro convencerla de visitar con él el museo… el bendito espejo.

En el fondo estaba agradecida, esa alucinación le había puesto en un buen camino, le dio la oportunidad de una familia que la amaba y estar a lado del chico que ella amaba; por su parte Arnold, no podía ser más feliz, logro cambiar el futuro, poner a la chica a salvo, y a su lado, sentía que la amaba cada día más y no se imaginaba una vida sin ella, por eso, cada que recordaba su experiencia en el futuro, entraba en pánico y no podía más que buscar a Helga y asegurarse que estaba bien, que era feliz y que nada la dañaba…

Cuando al fin llegaron a esa exposición, los recuerdos les azotaron, ese fue el inicio de la maravillosa vida que llevaban a su corta edad…

-Helga que haces?- pregunto con curiosidad Arnold, pues la rubia se acerca cada vez más al espejo.

-tranquilo cabeza de balón, solo quiero tocar al espejo milagroso…. – se burló de su novio, pero lo cierto es que tenía curiosidad, tanto escucharlo hablar del viaje que hizo, de cómo era su futuro… le revolvía el estómago pensar que en un tiempo ella murió y no tuvo esta maravillosa oportunidad… pero aun así… sentía que había algo más, algo la llamaba…

-no creo que debamos… - Arnold estaba dudoso, temeroso más bien, tenía miedo de viajar nuevamente y encontrarse con su yo del futuro, sin la rubia… eso le llenaba de pavor

-vamos Arnold, donde está tu sentido de la aventura – ya estaba prácticamente frente al antiquísimo artefacto y si estiraba un poco más su brazo lo estaría tocando, por instinto el oven Shortman se aferró a la mano libre de su novia, pasara lo que pasara estaría junto a ella.

Cuando al fin los dedos de la rubia tocaron el metal reflejante una intensa luz blanca los cegó, por un instante se sintieron en uno de esos juego mecánicos que los catapulta hacia arriba y después los deja caer de golpe haciendo que su sangre suba y baje como en los elevadores y que el estómago se les revuelva por unos largos segundos.

Cuando por fin la luz les permitió abrir los ojos, notaron que si bien, se encontraban en el museo y frente al mismo espejo, la estructura de este se había modificado, todo lucía nuevo y moderno, Arnold no tardó en reconocer el lugar, una vez más estaban en el futuro.

Helga, notó el reconocimiento en los ojos de su ahora novio y supo que todo lo que le contó era cierto, habían viajado al futuro… pero… a qué futuro?

Armándose de valor y dispuesta a averiguar lo que sucedía o sucedería se encaminó a la salida del cultural establecimiento; el movimiento alerto al joven Shortman que hasta ese entonces se mantuvo como una de las estatuas del museo, la siguió apresurado, quería detenerla y llevarla de regreso a donde pertenecían.

Admitía que esto era su culpa, él le había contado su experiencia con ese bizarro viaje y la llevó también a ver el bendito espejo, pero justo ahora, la sola idea de verse sin esa pequeña y gruñona rubia, simplemente se le antojaba lo peor que pudiera pasarle, aunque solo fuera una espectador… no quería presenciar su miseria al no tenerla.

Logró alcanzarla en la acera frente al museo y sin decirle nada la llevo de regreso a la entrada, pero estaba cerrada… no lograba entenderlo hacía apenas 5 minutos salieron por ahí mismo, Helga que se dejó arrastrar de nuevo y sorprendentemente sin protestar noto el horario pegado a un lado y con un carraspeo llamo la atención de Arnold y le indico la información plasmada ahí.

Maldita burocracia y sus estrictos horarios, era enserio!!! Cerrado, habían cerrado en menos de 5 minutos!! Si que le tomaban mucha importancia a los horarios, es que era… había edificios que llevaban abiertos años, abandonados, pero un museo…

Trato de llamar la atención de algún guardia, intentarse que habían dejado algo importante dentro para que los dejaran pasar, pero todo fue en vano, ni un alma se veía por las ventanas, cansado de tanto tocar la puerta sin obtener respuesta, giró sobre su propio eje y se encontró con Helga sentada sobre los escalones de la entrada, aburrida de esperarlo, era claro que le importaba poco que hubieran cerrado y no pudieran volver por donde llegaron.

-te cansaste?

-muy graciosa, pudiste ayudarme… incluso sé que si quisieras podrías entrar por tu cuenta.

-exacto, si quisiera… pero no me apetece

-Helga!!

-quien lo diría, mi adorado novio, el santo de la P.S 118, me pida que cometa un crimen y allane una institución gubernamental, que será después eh? Me pedirás que asalte un banco? Un golpe de estado y te declare emperador?

-Helga… - en cierta forma, tenía razón, le estaba pidiendo cometer un crimen… pero… con un profundo suspiro de rendición le tendió la mano, la cual ella no dudo en aceptar con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

Se encaminaban a paso lento pos las calles en dirección a la pensión de los abuelos Shortman, ninguno decía nada, estaba nerviosos, las piernas les temblaban pero no había de otra era eso o pasar la noche en la calle y por nada del mundo dejaría que Helga estuviera expuesta a eso, sin un techo ni comida, con frio… no, no importaba su miedo, lo principal era mantenerla a salvo.

Eran casi las 7 de la noche, hacía frio, casi era invierno y las calles estaban húmedas, había llovido; llegaron abrazados al antiguo edificio, trataban de cubrirse del clima y justo cuando Arnold estaba por llamar a la puerta, esta se venía abriendo.

Era su padre cargando unas bolsas de basura, casi chocaba con ellos pero logro frenar antes de bañarlos con desechos y los miró sorprendido…

-ustedes dos no estaban arriba haciendo sus deberes- preguntó con curiosidad.

Ustedes, había dicho ustedes? Acaso…

-se han vuelto a escapar por el techo para ir por golosinas? Arnold, sabes que no deben hacerlo, tu madre se molestará con ustedes si no cenan – los reprendió – y Helga, querida pasa, no te quedes atrás hace un frio horrible- la jaló para adentrarla- ahora sin escusas vayan a terminar con sus deberes

Por más que quisieron hablar, ambos blondos no pudieron hacerlo, cada que lo intentaban, el Sr. Shortman les salía con una reprimenda nueva, así que confundidos más que nunca, hicieron caso, subieron con duda hasta la habitación semifuturistica del rubio y lo que vieron casi los hace desmayar…

Ahí, acurrucados en la cama, leyendo un libre y rodeados de demás útiles escolares, no solo se encontraba Arnold Shortman, el correspondiente a ese tiempo, sentado contra el librero de su cama mientras que abrazaba por la cintura y reposaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de una muy viva Helga, quien se encontraba entre las piernas del chico mientras que sostenía en sus manos un libro…

Los chicos en el lecho levantaron la vista de su lectura para identificar al intruso que los distraía y los chicos en la puerta no daban crédito de lo que sus ojos veían, el Shock inicial fue contundente, el joven Arnold esperaba de todo menos verse de ese modo, creía que si volvía a viajar se encontraría a sí mismo hundido en depresión, con mal genio y pésima actitud… pero en cambio se veía feliz, rebosante y por qué no lo estaría si su razón la tenía entre los brazos… no lo entendía…

Oía que le hablaban, que le reclamaban, podía ver el rostro de su novia rojo y con el ceño fruncido, y a los otros dos levantándose del lecho viéndolo extrañados, sin embargo no oía nada, los oídos le zumbaban y se sentía mareado…

Cuando el rubio hubo recobrado en sentido… no tardo en abrazar a la rubia del futuro ante la atenta mirada molesta de su yo mayor… el cual no tardo en separarlos con ojos entrecerrados, las rubias no pudieron más que reír ante los celos del chico y las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, cuando todo hubo quedado claro del como la rubia seguía entre ellos, ambos Shortman, presente y futuro, decidieron que simplemente era obra del destino… que su amor no podía terminar sin haber empezado aun y que tendrían una vida tan prospera y longeva como la de sus abuelos.

En cuanto a la vida de la rubia después de su salida del hospital… bueno, Coraline no se separó de ella ni un minuto, al igual que Arnold, estuvieron con ella siempre al pendiente en cada paso de su recuperación, Coraline y la trabajadora social trabajaron de la mano para retirarle la custodia a los Pataki y para que se la otorgaran a la Hunter.

Una experiencia totalmente nueva para ambas ya que ni una sabía nada se ser una madre y la otra no sabía lo que era tener una, acordaron que lo mejor sería mantener su relación como la habían mantenido hasta antes del "incidente" que sería lo más llevadero para ambas, y no es que fuera una relación superficial, al contrario ambas se tenían plena confianza y eran muy unidas por lo que las ahora madre e hija ostentaban el nuevo título solo como eso ya que para ellas siempre desde que se conocieron se habían considerado familia.

En cuanto al rubio, bueno no hace falta mencionar que no esperó ni preguntó, en cuanto los doctores terminaron el chequeo después de que la rubia hubo terminado… el simplemente le informo que eran novios y que no le importaba lo que ella o los demás dijeran lo eran y punto, por otro lado el rubia no lo contradijo, ella nunca lo había visto de esa forma, tan asustado, pero firme en su decisión, por lo que su relación simplemente se dio… y no es que no tuvieran problemas, muchas veces sus caracteres chocaban, sin embargo tenían bien en claro que nunca encontrarían a nadie como el otro, que los amara tanto como ellos se aman a pesar de su edad y que nada podría separarlos.

Fin.

Lo sé mil años después subo el bendito epílogo, la razón, falta de tiempo, inspiración, cansancio… lo usual, y por si fuera poco recuerdan el fic de las sirenas? Espero que ustedes si… porque yo ya perdí la trama y no tengo un para cuando… pero en compensación les pondré un nuevo piloto de otro fic… es lo único que tengo de este nuevo fic… el piloto y no prometo nada pero si llega ha gustar haré todo lo posible por hacer mas caps de el…

Un enorme Saludo y abrazo psicológico para todos que leyeron mis fic, que se tomaron el tiempo y los disfrutaron conmigo, muchas gracias a todos.


End file.
